The Pendant
by Theo 'Blitz' Leung
Summary: Ryna was an average trainer from Pallet Town with the unique ability to comminucate with Pokémon. Who knew that ability would've opened a past she never knew about. (The Chimera Saga, Book 1, Complete)
1. Operation: Pokémon

****

Operation: Pokémon

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

[**TheoLeung@sprint.ca**][1]

Ryna lay at the base of a tree in Viridian Forest. Her long brown hair was braided as her crystal blue eyes gazed at the little sunlight that can come through the dense trees. She wore white shorts and a white T-shirt. Her blue backpack sat beside her as she admired the sound of the forest.

"Ryna?!" a voice asked. "Where are you?" Ryna got to her feet and scanned the area, the diamond shaped pendant she had since birth swung around like a pendulum. A small red mass was seen. She waved her hand. The red mass approached her.

"Charles, where did you go?" Ryna asked the Charmander that walked up to her. It was still a mystery why Ryna could understand Pokémon language. Some of the people form Pallet, her hometown, says it's a gift. Others say it's a curse. Ryna didn't really care.

"You walk too fast!" Charles responded. He was panting.

"Sorry Charles," Ryna responded. She knelt down beside the Charmander. "I didn't mean to do that. I was waiting here for you."

"Don't worry about," Charles responded. The Pokémon regained his breath. "Just remember not to walk so fast."

"No problem," Ryna responded. The two walked down the path towards Pewter City.

* * * * * *

"Charles! Ember!" Ryna yelled out. The fire Pokémon nodded and blasted hit the opposing Pokémon with a blow of fire. The Beedrill fell fainted under the pressure of the heat.

"Beedrill! Return!" the opposing trainer commanded. A red ray of light blasted from the Pokéball, sucking the injured Beedrill into it. The clearing in the forest provided an excellent battleground for the two trainers.

"Good battle," Ryna commented. Charles walked towards his trainer. "Good job Charles."

"Thanks!" Charles responded enthusiastically. Ryna smiled and patted the Pokémon on the head. The opposing trainer scratched his head.

"Good match," he placed the Pokéball on his belt. "Is it okay for you to keep your Pokémon out in the open like that and not in ball?"

"Just say Charles and I have an understanding," Ryna answered.

* * * * * *

Charles and Ryna were near a big oak tree in Viridian Forest. Darkness began to sweep the land and the two were ready to get some sleep. Ryna was laying her sleeping bag on the ground. Charles sat near by, eating some Pokémon food. His flaming tail provided some light against the darkness.

"So, what going on tomorrow?" Charles asked, swallowing another bite of the food.

"Go to Pewter City, try to beat the Pokémon gym leader for a badge, anything else of interest," Ryna spoke out.

"So, you're really going for the Pokémon League then," Charles mumbled. He took another bite from the Pokémon food.

"You say something?" Ryna asked her companion. The Pokémon just nodded. "Okay," Ryna said cheerfully. She entered her sleeping bag. "Good night," she said, yawning at the same time.

"Good night," Charles answered. He finish the last of his food, then cuddled up around Ryna, keeping her warm with his fire. Ryna smiled at the consideration of her Pokémon.

* * * * * *

"Ryna, wake up," Charles muttered softly into his master's ear.

"I don't want to get up yet mom," Ryna moaned, turning towards the other side.

"Ryna, please wake up," Charles tired again, taping her. Again, Ryna just shrugged off the request.

"Would you please be quite?" another voice asked. At first, Ryna didn't really notice, but then she realized there should only be two people. The Pokémon trainer almost bolted straight up, wondering who the third person was. She looked around, but saw no body to the distance of her sight.

"Down here," Charles informed her, pointing to something beside her. Ryna felt something cuddling up to her leg, and was surprised at who she found.

"It's a Pikachu!" Ryna exclaimed in glee. She wanted one, but Prof. Oak said he didn't have any to the dismay of the young trainer. The trainer grasped her pendent, putting her to ease slightly. "I wonder where it came from?" Ryna asked next, making Charles shrug his shoulders. The tail of the Pikachu raised as its tiny eyes opened.

"AHHH!!!" the Pikachu screamed out, jumping up and going into a fighting position.

"Hey, don't worry!" Ryna said and raising her hands. "I'm not going to hurt you." The Pikachu stared suspiciously at the trainer, then her Pokémon.

"How do I know I can trust her?" the Pikachu growled at Charles. The Charmander looked at his trainer, then back at the Pikachu, confused on what to do.

"You can trust me," Ryna said reassuringly, only making the Pikachu jump back in surprise. Ryna mentally kicked herself, realizing that the Pikachu wouldn't know that she could listen. "What's you name?" Ryna asked next, crawling up to the Pikachu like it was her pet. The Pikachu took a step backwards, obviously questioning what to do.

"Don't worry," Charles told the Pikachu. "I'm Charles, she's Ryna. Now, what's your name?" Charles tried to sound as calm and friendly as possible, but that wasn't his forte.

"Lin," the Pikachu said after a while, the words staggering a bit. "Lin," the Pikachu said again, more confidently. A questioning look appeared on Ryna's face.

"Guy or girl?" Ryna asked.

"Girl of course!" Lin yelled out. "Can't you tell?"

"Uh…no," Ryna squeaked. Lin just rolled her eyes, but then began to laugh.

"Sorry," Lin apologized. "I didn't mean to be so upset." This brought a smile Charles and Ryna.

"So, what's are you doing out here?" Charles asked, making an abrupt end to Lin's laughing.

"I was...separated from my family…" Lin told them, sniffling. Ryna placed her hands over her mouth in utter shock. "They were wearing white lab coats and said that I was to small for the experiment," Lin continued, obviously about to burst into tears. "They tossed me away. I wanted to catch them, but I couldn't so I walked around, unable to figure out where to go. Then, I stumbled upon you, and I was to tired to move anymore so I rested by you since you were so warm…" the orphaned Pikachu burst into tears, Ryna instinctively picked her up and cradled the Pokémon in her arms. "And now no one is here to take care of me…" the Pikachu finished.

"I'll take care of you," Ryna told the electric mouse. She wiped the tears away from the Pikachu. Lin's crying suddenly turned to only sniffling.

"Really?" Lin asked, confused at the sudden generosity.

"Of course!" Charles exclaimed happily. "It's always nice to have another companion!" Ryna smiled and nodded her agreement. Lin's sadness suddenly became a smile as she jumped up.

"Okay!" Lin told them. "I'll come!"

* * * * * *

The three found bright light when they reached the exit to Viridian Forest, causing the three travelers to cheer before continuing their story.

"What's with the pendent?" Lin whispered to Charles, the two Pokémon walking behind Ryna. Ryna refused to allow her Pokémon in a Pokéball since she thought it was inhumane.

"What do you mean?" Charles asked his fellow Pokémon.

"I feel something from it," Lin whispered back. "Something, unusual."

"You too?" Charles asked, amazed and wide eyed. "I thought I was the only one who could sense it."

"I can too," Lin told the Charmander. "Do you know what it is?" The Charmander shrugged his tiny shoulders. "It feels like it's trying to open something in me…"

"Yeah, exactly," Charles confirmed. "Weird, isn't it?" Lin nodded. "I hope it isn't a bad omen," Charles continued, looking up into the sky. Again, Lin nodded her acknowledgement and looked up as well, wondering what was so interesting.

"The skies so tranquil," Charles said, exhaling. Ryna stopped and looked back at her two companions, noticing both of them facing he sky. She looked up.

"Yeah, it is," Ryna said, slightly shocking her Pokémon. She lay down on the grass beside the dirt path. Her friends took the lead and lay down beside her, one on each side.

"What's our plans then?" Lin asked. She continued to admire the view.

"The Pokémon league," Ryna said.

"Beating Brock may be a problem then…" Lin muttered. The other two sat up and looked down on the Pikachu.

"What do you mean?" Ryna asked. Lin placed her tiny hands under her head to provide a cushion.

"Well, from what I heard, Brock is a rock Pokémon trainer," Lin said. "Making it pretty much immune to my electric attacks and Charles fire attacks."

"I see your point," Ryna said. She lay back down and began to concentrate.

"Let's go anyway," Charles told his trainer, jumping to his feet. "I feel confident we can beat him!"

"Yeah, me too!" Lin continued, jumping to her feet as well. The two gazed down at their trainer. Ryna could see them gleam of confidence in their eyes.

"Okay!" Ryna told them, full of the confidence they placed in her. "We're going to get the Boulder Badge!"

* * * * * *

"Lin, go!" Ryna commanded, her Pikachu jumping into the rocky battlefield.

"Geodude, go!" Brock commanded, tossing his Pokéball into the arena, the rock Pokémon jumping out of the ball in the red flash. "Geodude, tackle!"

"Lin, quick attack!" The Geodude charged Lin, only to be evaded and kicked from behind. "Good job!" Ryna complimented. "Now use your Thunder Wave attack!" The Pikachu nodded her approval, and fire a blast of electricity at the Geodude, paralyzing it.

"Geodude, return!" Brock ordered, placing the Pokémon back into his ball and minimizing it. "I see you have a well trained Pikachu." Ryna scratched her back, knowing full well this was probably Lin's first battle, and that she was doing a fine job. "I wonder if your Charmander is as well trained."

"You bet!" Ryna told the gym leader confidently.

"I would like to see it," Brock answered, a bit skeptical. Ryna knelt down beside her Charmander.

"You up to it, Charles?" Ryna asked, only to get the confident reply of her friend. Okay then, Lin return!" The Pikachu ran back to the trainer. "Charles, go!" The fire Pokémon jumped into the arena, ready to fight.

"Onix, let's go!" Brock yelled out, tossing his next Pokéball into the arena. Charles confidence dropped when he saw his opponent.

The massive rock serpent towered over the tiny Charmander, growling out.

"Don't worry Charles! I have faith in you!" Ryna told her fiery pal. The Charmander shot his trainer a thumbs-up sign.

"Onix, tackle!" The Onix went headfirst into the ground, Charles narrowly evading the attack.

"Charles, ember!" Ryna ordered. Charles attempted to burn the rock giant, but failed to do any noticeable damage. The fire Pokémon silently cursed, then tried again.

"Flamethrower!" Ryna commanded next, seeing the ineffectuality of the previous attack. Searing flames busted from the mouth of the Charmander, singeing the rocks and obviously making some damage. The giant creature reeled back in pain, but the attack still proved little effectiveness against the rock.

"It's not working…," Lin said, trailing off. When the Onix circled around Charles, making it impossible to escape, the Charmander began to panic. Ryna began to think hard in hopes of salvaging the situation.

"Charles, Flame Rain!" Ryna commanded, knowing full well that such an attack was not in a Charmander's repertoire. Heck, there was no such attack at all, and yet this trainer called it out. And even more peculiar was the fact that the Charmander knew what to do.

"Onix, bind!" Brock commanded. The Onix slowly approached the lone Charmander, only to be surprised at the Charmander's next attack.

"Here I go!" Charles said out loud. He spewed fire into the air, confusing the Onix and halting the rock serpent's attack. The airborne fire soon fell back to the ground, most of it burning into the Onix. The Onix roared out in pain as the liquid fire slipped and spilled into small crevices and gaps between the rocks. The Onix twisted and turned, until it fell onto ground, unmoving. The giant Pokémon disappeared as Brock recalled his Pokémon.

"Very impressive," Brock mused. The gym leader took something from his vest pocket and tossed it to Ryna. Ryna caught the item, and found that she had acquired her first badge. "You deserve this badge; yet, I'm confused about something."

"What is it?" Ryna asked, pocketing the badge.

"The attack your Charmander used, it isn't in anything I read," Brock said.

"I know," Ryna told Brock, patting her two Pokémon on the head. "I just…shouted it out, and Charles here did it."

"Interesting," Brock mused. Ryna juts shrugged and left the gym leader to his thoughts.

* * * * * *

"I'm proud of both of you," Ryna told her two Pokémon as they left Pewter City the next morning. Her two small companions walked ahead of her.

"Thanks!" they both chirped at the same time. They followed by exchanging glances, then laughing out. Ryna smiled at their happiness.

"Where to next?" Lin asked.

"Cerulean City," Ryna told the small Pikachu. "There's a gym there. I heard they train Water Pokémon, so this should be simple," Ryna continued, patting the yellow electric mouse on the head.

"How about that attack I did?" Charles asked his trainer. "What was it?" Ryna just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," Ryna muttered. "I just felt like yelling it out."

"Yeah, I felt that I could use such an attack," Charles continued.

"Strange," Lin commented, making the other two nod in agreement.

* * * * * * *

The Pokémon battle raged out, but not with Ryna. She witnessed the battle on the sidelines, as the two trainers fought.

"Spark! Ember!" the female trainer commanded. Her Growlithe jumped forward, hurling embers towards the opposing Pidgy, causing the bird Pokémon to faint.

"Drat!" the other Pokémon trainer cursed, putting his Pokémon back into the Pokéball. He ran off, cursing about his defeat.

"Talk about your poor sport," the female trainer said.

"I'll challenge you," Ryna offered.

"Hey, all right! Let's go," the other trainer answered. "Well, I guess you can figure which Pokémon I'm using."

"Yeah," Ryna answered. "Lin, let's do it!" The Pikachu jumped forward, facing off with the Growlithe.

"You're going down," the Spark growled.

"Yeah, right," Lin replied, pretending to yawn.

"Hey, no taunting!" both trainers yelled out, surprised at each other.

"By the way,, what's your name?" the other trainer asked.

"Ryna," Ryna replied.

"I'm Samantha, just call me Sam," her opponent told her. "Well, let's start! Spark! Ember!"

"Lin! Quick Attack!" Ryna countered. The Pikachu ran towards her opponent, avoiding the flaming pieces fly gin towards her and kicked the Growlithe in the face, causing him to stagger backwards a few steps. "Thundershock!" Ryna commanded next. Small bolts of electricity blasted from Lin and headed towards her opponent.

"Flame Shield!" Sam commanded. Spark recovered and breathed puffs of fire that surrounded his body. The thunderbolts bounced of them.

"What?!" Ryna gasped, shocked at the attack. Flame Shield was something new to her.

"Tackle!" Sam commanded next, the Growlithe charging forward and shouldering the stunned Pikachu. She sailed through the air.

"Lin! Spark Attack!" Ryna countered. The Pikachu gave her a confused look first, then smiled. Sailing through the air, Lin positioned herself to face the Growlithe. Sparks emitted from her cheeks, then a small star like light approached the Growlithe.

"What the!?" both Spark and Sam gasped at the same time. The star came closer, until it touched the nose of the dog like Pokémon. Volts of electricity surged though the Fire Pokémon's, causing him to howler in pain until it fell to the ground, exhausted. Everyone else stood there, shocked. The only sound was the hard breathing of Lin and Spark…

Fin

   [1]: mailto:TheoLeung@sprint.ca



	2. Pendant

**Pendant**

**By: Theodore Leung**

TheoLeung@Sprint.ca

            "Spark!" Sam exclaimed, running to her Pokémon. She hugged the neck of the dog defensively, patting Spark's head in consolidation.

                "Lin, return," Ryna commanded, her Pikachu running back on all fours and joined Charles behind Ryna sighed, then walked over to Sam, removing a potion from her pack. "Here," Ryna said, handing Sam the potion.

            "Thank…thank you," Sam said, sniffing a bit, before applying the spray to Spark. The Growlithe was almost instantly rejuvenated, barking again.

            "Who shot who in the what now?!" he exclaimed, his head shooting back and forth between the other trainer and her Pokémon.

            "Spark!" Sam exclaimed again, hugging the Pokémon tighter.

            "Oh…I remember," Spark replied. "It's okay, Samantha," he continued, licking his trainer on the lip in comfort.

            "Don't worry me like that again," Samantha told Spark. Her Pokémon only nodded.

            "Well, that was a good match," Ryna commented, intervening into the moment. "I never knew there was such an attack known as Flame Shield."

            "Well, I don't know an electric attack known as Spark, so call it even," Samantha replied cheerfully. "Just wondering, do you know what your Pokémon can say too?"

            "Yes," Ryna replied, trailing off with the word 'too' attached to the end of the sentence. "Can you?" Sam nodded.

            "It's strange, I've had the ability since as far back as I can remember," Sam retold, sighing afterwards. Ryna nodded, telling Sam the same thing. "How unusual," Sam said, standing up. A small heart-shaped pendant slipped from under her shirt.

            "What's that?" Ryna asked, pointing to the now visible pendant. Sam looked down at the pendant that swung on her neck, then smiled.

            "I had since who knows when," Sam told. "It's the only item I have to tell me who I am." Ryna gave Samantha an odd look, wondering what the other trainer was talking about. "I was orphaned," she said with a sigh. "When someone found me, I had this pendant, with me. Since then, I always wonder who my real parents are."

            "That's sad," Charles replied, tilting his head down in a bit of depression.

            "Yeah…" Lin agreed, doing the same. Ryna glanced back at her two Pokémon, understanding their feelings.

            "I also wonder how I'm able to communicate with Pokémon," Sam continued, trailing off at the end of the sentence.

            "Hey, why don't you come with us?" Ryna suggested cheerfully. "We may just figure it out, and it's more interesting to travel with more companions!" Sam looked up at Ryna, stared at her a strangely, then nodded.

            "Sure, why not?" Samantha said. "It's always fun to travel with more friends! What do you say Spark?"

            "I go where ever you go!" Spark answered enthusiastically. All the Pokémon cheered, seeing they have more friends to talk amongst them.

* * * * * *

            "Hey, Spark, do you feel something about that pendant Sam wears?" Charles asked the Growlithe as the three trailed behind their trainers, both talking to each other happily.

            "What do you mean?" Spark asked, tilting his head a bit sideways in question.

            "Like, that pendant is trying to get something out of you?" Lin continued.

            "Why, yes," Spark answered, swinging his tail around. "How come you ask?"

            "Because we feel it with Ryna," the Charmander answered.

            "Really?!" Spark nearly exclaimed in surprise. "Well, that's a new one. I though only I can feel it with my master." The other two just shrugged, unable to make out of this new development.

* * * * * *

                "Thanks Charles," Ryna complimented, the campfire now burning brightly as the Charmander lit the firewood.

            "Don't mention it," Charles replied, sitting down by his fellow Pokémon and munching on some Pokémon food that the others had.

            "So, what are you planning on doing?" Sam asked, after swallowing a large piece of her sandwich.

            "Pokémon League," Ryna replied in two words, then showed Sam the Boulder Badge after taking a bite from her sandwich.

            "Ah…Cerulean City then, right?" Sam asked, biting into her sandwich after asking. Ryna nodded, then pocketed the badge.

            "Should be easy with Lin," Ryna commented, pointing back to her Pikachu. "They have a lot of water Pokémon there."

            "Yeah, but you shouldn't put all your trust in one Pokémon," Sam countered. "If Lin goes down, your only other option is Charles, and he doesn't exactly like water…"

            "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that then," Ryna replied, finishing the last of her sandwich. She stretched her limbs out, yawning simultaneously. "It was a long day, I'm going to go and hit the sack."

            "Good night," Sam replied, taking another bite from her sandwich.

            "You too," Ryna answered, then crawled over to her sleeping bag.

* * * * * *

            "Mt. Moon…." The Pikachu whispered in awe, staring up at the large mountain that the party had to cross.

            "Yeah…" Charles continued, also in awe.

            "Well, if it's in the way, we either cross it or go around it," Spark added, moving his gaze up the mountain.

            "I guess we don't have a choice in that matter," Ryna concluded, seeing the entrance of this mountain.

            "Can't be that difficult," Sam assured. "It's a mountain. There should be a lot of rock Pokémon and since you've handled Brock, this should be a cakewalk for you."

            "The problem is that fighting Brock was only one battle," Ryna retorted. "We don't know how many battles of rock type Pokémon we will have to fight."

            "Well, we don't know until we go in, so…" Spark intervened, then trailed off as he made his way towards the mountain. The others exchanged looks, then followed behind the brave Growlithe.

* * * * * *

            "Don't you wish any of these Geodudes would want to help us?" Ryna asked her fellow trained, implying to another fainted Rock Pokémon behind them. The team continued there way towards the other side of Mt. Moon.

            "Well, if you'd stop asking and trying using a Pokéball, we may be able to get one," Samantha answered, tossing a Pokéball in her hand up and down.

            "I don't like using a Pokéball," Ryna replied, a bit sadly. "Every time I think of a Pokémon in there…" she trailed off, adding a shudder to the end of her sentence.

            "Yeah…I understand," Sam answered after a bit of thought, then placed the Pokéball back into her pouch.

  
            "I wonder where the end of this cave is," Spark asked, scratching his head with one of his paws, before continuing on.

            "Well who kno…," Lin said, but was abruptly cut off with the sounds of screaming, followed by a large rumbling sound, then silence.

            "What was THAT?!" Charles nearly exclaimed, getting back to his feet after falling from the rumble.

            "Let's find out!" Spark exclaimed, running ahead of everyone. The others broke into a sprint to catch up with the Growlithe, and were greeted with a Geodude trying to move a lot of boulders that looked like it just caved in. 

            "What the heck?" Lin asked, tilting her head to the side in question. The Geodude removed another boulder, revealing a human hand under it.

            "Oh my god!!" both trainers screamed simultaneously.

            "Come on, we have to help!" Spark exclaimed, jumping onto the pile and digging furiously into the rock. The other two Pokémon quickly agreed and joined Spark. Soon, their trainers were also removing rocks from the pile.

* * * * * *

            The campfire lit brightly in the dark caverns of Mt. Moon, a welcome relief to bother Pokémon and trainers alike. The Geodude floated there, beside his trainer, where Ryna was tending to his wounds. The trainer was like a soldier, an unconscious one at that. He wore an armoured vest the probably saved him from the barrage of falling boulder. His helmet that lay beside him was dented in, probably due to one of the large rocks. Ryna wiped his forehead with a wet cloth, brushing back some of his brown hair from his face.

            "Thank you for saving my trainer," the Geodude told Ryna.

            "Hey, don't mention it," Ryna told him back, smiling.

            "You can understand me?" the Geodude asked, surprised.

            "I get that a lot, but yeah, I can," Ryna replied. She put the wet cloth down in the small bowl beside her.

            "Well, thank you, my name is Rocky," the Geodude told the savior, bowing a bit.

            "I'm Ryna," she responded cheerfully. She continued by introducing everyone else.

            "His name is Tim," Rocky told the others, pointing to the trainer. "I can't thank you enough for saving him."

            "Hey, just get some sleep," Ryna said in consolidation. "He should be up and running by tomorrow." The Geodude nodded, then moved over to the other Pokémon who was eating some Pokémon food. Ryna looked down at the trainer once again, and brushed some more hair from his face, only to get a reply from a faint flint of light in his vest. Ryna stared questioningly at the light, then poked at it, revealing a small cross shaped pendant around Tim's neck. The female trained looked at it strangely, then read something imprinted into the cross.

            "Cinnabar Special Forces?" Ryna asked herself. She let the cross fall back onto the trainer, then walked over to Sam, who was sipping some soup.

            "Something wrong?" Sam asked, wondering what the look of question on Ryna's face was.

            "What do you know about Cinnabar?" Ryna asked.

            "Well, I heard there was a Gym there, as well as a Pokémon research center," Sam recited, then took another sip. "There's a volcano there, and so there is a lot of hot springs and such."

            "Cool," Ryna replied, a bit more relieved. "I guess we'll going there sooner or later to get a badge."

            "Yeah," Sam replied, taking another sip then offering Ryna a bowl of stew. "Why the interest though?"

            "I don't know," Ryna said, more to herself then to Sam. "I guess there was something about that guy we rescued." Sam stared at her fellow trainer and friend with a look of question. "Don't worry about it, let's just get some sleep." Sam nodded in agreement, then walked over to her sleeping bag, where Spark was already curled up beside.

            "Good night," Sam said, then crawled into her bag.

            "You too," Ryna replied, taking another spoonful of stew, then looked back at Tim. "Good night to you too," Ryna said to the unconscious trainer, surprising herself that she went and did something like that.

* * * * * *

                Charles began to slowly open his eyes, his internal clock telling him it's morning. The Charmander sat up, stretched out his tiny limbs, and then rubbed his eyes. Yawning a bit, he faced over to where Tim and Rocky were sleeping.

            "Tim and Rocky are gone!!!" Charles yelled out, getting everyone up and to his or her feet almost instantly.

            "What?!" Ryna said, quickly finding Tim and Rocky not there and looking around for them. "I don't see them, do you?" Everyone shook his or her heads.

            "Great, just great," Ryna muttered, crossing her arms. "He doesn't even stay to say thank you."

            "Actually, he did," Lin commented, holding something.

            "Wha?" Ryna questioned, then noticed the Pikachu holding a piece of paper. The trainer almost instantly took it and began to read.

            _Dear Ryna, Sam, and co._

_                                    Thanks for taking care of Rocky and healing my wounds. Sorry I couldn't stay and say thanks, but I'm in a rush and all. There's a map on the back of this piece of paper that'll help you out of Mt. Moon. Again, my gratitude for you._

_                                                                        Tim_

            "Well, at least he's a good artist," Ryna commented, implying the small cross symbol used to write the letter 'T' in Tim's name.

            "Better then good, check the map," Spark said, kneeling underneath the piece of paper. Ryna flipped it around.

            "Yikes!" Ryna nearly exclaimed. "Man, he's good," she commented next, to the excellent drawing of a map which stated where they were, how to get to the exit, what height each corridor was, and such. Following the map was the comment:

            _P.S._

_                        This map was done in about 10 minutes, so don't mind if it is sloppy._

"He did that in ten minutes?" Sam gasped. "I wonder what he can draw in an hour…"

            "Yeah…" Ryna added, admiring the work.

            "Um…hate to say rude…but can we admire the work AFTER we're out of this place?" Charles asked, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently, trying to imitate a human. This sent a chuckle between everyone else before they continued on.

* * * * * *

            "Ahh...fresh air!" Spark and Charles said at the same time, both inhaling the air at the same time as well.

            "Geeze…you two are so…similar," Lin told the other fire type Pokémon, not being able to think up a way to make a joke. The fire types exchanged glances, then laughed.

            "Are you three coming or what?!" Sam shouted back to them, the trainers already 10 meters ahead.

            "Hey, wait up!!" All three exclaimed at once, and rushed to get back to their masters.

            "Hurry up then!" Ryna told them. "Cerulean, here we come!"

Fin


	3. Cerulean and Beyond

**Cerulean and Beyond**

**By: Theodore Leung**

TheoLeung@Sprint.ca

            "Lin! Thunder Shock!" Ryna commanded her Pikachu. Lin leaped into the air, unleashing her attack upon the water Pokémon she fought against, disabling it in one blow.

            Well, too put it shortly, that's what happened to all the Pokémon she fought in the Cerulean City Gym, so the battle was pretty much uninteresting as Ryna easily won the Cascade Badge.

            "That was too easy," Sam told her friend. Ryna nodded, as she continued to exam the badge she acquired only about an hour ago. The two trainers and their three Pokémon traveled on Route 9, walking towards wherever the next gym may be.

            "I wonder where the next gym is…," Lin asked, her ears twitching a bit.

            "I hope it's a grass gym!" Charles replied, rubbing his hands in an evil fashion. Spark only shook his head and continued to trail behind Sam. Spark, not paying attention to where he was going as his thoughts dwindled, ran right into Sam's heel as the party suddenly stopped. Get back onto all fours, the Growlithe shook the dizziness from his head, then looked up.

            "What's going on?" he asked. The party of five stood still, a fork in the road stopping them.

            "Which way?" Ryna asked, looking back and forth between the roads.

            "Well, from my knowledge, one of them leads to the Rock Tunnel," Sam replied. "The other, I believe, leads to Glacier City."

            "Glacier City?" the Charmander asked. "Yeah, I've heard of it…it's one of the cities closest to the arctic north, making it one of the coldest as the mountain the surrounds the south end of the city keeps the cold air in."

            "Must have a lot of ice type Pokémon there," Ryna assessed. "We should go there because there's probably a gym and if there's a gym, there's got to be a lot of ice types and therefore we have an advantage with our fire types."

            "Good point," Sam said, nodding in agreement. Lin and Spark did likewise.

            "Excellent," Charles replied slowly, slurring the word, following up with a demoniac laugh. The other four only stared at the Charmander. "What?!" he exclaimed.

            "Never mind," Ryna said then began the trek towards Glacier City. The others did the same, leaving the Charmander there in a bit of confusion, before he realized he was being left behind and sprinted to catch up.

* * * * * *

            "Brr…it's cold," Lin commented, rubbing herself to keep warm. A blanket of snow covered the once grassy ground, but the skies were thankfully clear. "How'd it get so cold so fast?" Charles and Spark exchanged looks, neither affected by the coldness as it never penetrated their burning skin. The three trudged behind their trainers on the thankfully snow-less road.

            "It's the mountains we passed about an hour back," Charles said pointing towards the large mountain range behind them. Spark nodded.

            "The cold air never passes through those mountains, thus making it much warmer over there then in here," he continued. "It can get really cold in here, I heard as low as minus fifty degrees Celsius." Lin shuddered, to both how cold it was and the information on how cold it can become.

            Sam also agreed with Lin, pulling her jacket closer to her after she sneezed. "Okay, who's idea was it to come out here anyway?" she asked sarcastically. Ryna shook her head, giggling a bit, also wrapping her jacket closer to her.

            "Come on, it could be worse," Ryna replied, being optimistic. The five continued their walk to Glacier City with little delay, aside from some complaints and moaning from the party.

            "Hey, what's that?" Sam asked, pointing over to a distant shadow at the side of the road. Ryna shrugged, and ran up to get a closer look.

            Sitting in the snow was a sapphire haired girl, probably the same age as Ryna and Sam. Her hair trailed down her back and all the way into the snow. The girl had her eyes closed, unfazed by the cold, despite only wearing blue jeans and a short sleeved white shirt. Her four Pokémon rested beside her, neither of them also fazed by the weather. For the Starmie and Vaporeon, it was quite obvious to stand the cold as being water types made it quite immune to temperatures like these. The Flareon likewise, her tail brushing side by side, melting the snow. The Jolteon lay to the girl's left side, also unaffected by the temperature.

            "Aren't you cold?" Lin asked them, sneezing afterwards. The Pokémon looked up, examining these new people. The girl herself opened her eyes, the sapphire blue pupils glancing over at them.

            "No, but thank you for the concern," she said, smiling. The five were taken aback as they realized this person could also understand Pokémon. Her smile just widened as she got to her feet, brushing some of the snow that accumulated on her jeans.

            "My name is Ryna, this is Sam," Ryna introduced. "These are our Pokémon, Charles, Lin, and Spark." The Pokémon all nodded.

            "My name is Sarpal," the sapphire-eyed girl introduced. "My Flareon is known as Flare, my Vaporeon is known as Vapour, and my Jolteon is known as Jolt," she said, smiling. "Simple names, isn't it?" she asked, smiling. "My Starmie is known as Jewel." The four Pokémon nodded as their names were called, rising to their feet.

            "Sarpal?" Sam asked, giving a weird look. "No offense, but what kind of name is that? Is it a nickname or something?"

            "I don't know," Sarpal responded, her mood drowning a bit. "I never knew my parents, and I stayed at an orphanage. I was always called Sarpal, and I have long since grew into that name, though I doubt that would be my real name." She sighed, and kneeled down to stroke Flare, the female Flareon purring a bit.

            "Oh, I'm sorry," Sam replied, also saddened by the story. She brushed her hand over her Growlithe. Sarpal just smiled, her mood changing.

            "It's okay," she replied, kneeling down and hugging her Vaporeon. "I grew up with my Pokémon, so I'm not really lonely." The Vaporeon licked her on the cheek.

            "Aren't you even cold?" Ryna asked, repeating Lin's question. She brought her jacket even closer to her. Sarpal shook her head, getting to her feet.

            "I've always liked the cold," she answered, rubbing an electric quill on the Jolteon's back. "Just call me crazy I guess," she continued, smiling.

            "Okay, you're crazy," Lin said, smiling. A ring of chuckles drew around the crowd.

            "Come on, let's battle!" Jolt said, jumping in front of his fellow Pokémon and growling at the opponents.

            "Sure!" Lin said enthusiastically, also jumping to face off with the Jolteon. The three trainers smiled.

            "Yeah, that pretty much sums out why we're out here," Sarpal said. "New challengers are always fun to fight with."

            "I'm okay with that," Sam said. "How about you Ryna?"

            "I got no problems," Ryna answered. "I'd like to test my Pokémon to similar types anyway." Both the Vaporeon and Starmie moods dwindled, seeing they probably won't fight.

            "It's okay, Jewel, Vapour," Sarpal told them. "There's next time."

            "I know a trainer with a Squirtle," Ryna told the two Pokémon. "He comes from Pallet, just like me. He'll probably come through here two, so you'll have your chance." The two Pokémon perked up, hearing this news. Ryna smiled, turning to face Sarpal. "Whenever you're ready." Ryna took a few steps back, her Pikachu following, giving the two electric types room.

            "After you," Sarpal insisted, Jolt taking a battle pose. Lin did likewise, ready for battle.

            "How about I say when the combat begins?" Sam suggested. Both trainers nodded. "Okay. Ready…Set…GO!"

            "TUNDERBOLT!" both trainers commanded, the two electric types tossing bolts of thunder at each other. The two impacted against each other, afterwards repelling and shooting up into the sky, nullifying.

            "Very good," Sarpal said, smiling. Ryna nodded, also smiling.

            "Lin, Quick Attack!" Ryna commanded, the Pikachu rushing forward at lightning speed.

            "Pin Missiles!" Sarpal countered, the Jolteon shooting out small pins. Most impacted against the Pikachu, stopping her attack and sending her flying backwards.

            "Lin!" Ryna shouted out, panic-stricken when the Pikachu landed onto the partially snow covered road.

            "I'm okay, don't worry," Lin said, getting to her feet. Her breath was hard, but she was still up to the fight. She raised her hands, charging up for an electric attack.

            "Jolt, Thunder!" Sarpal commanded next. Jolt nodded, unleashing the strongest electric type attack against the tiny and half-beaten Pikachu. The bolt rocked from the sky, aiming right down at Lin.

            "THUNDER SHIELD!" Ryna shouted out, another one of those unknown attacks. Sarpal and Jolt were both surprised at the attack, but Lin reacted almost instantly.

            "YA!!" she yelled out, jumping up into the air, a barrier of thunder power surrounding her tiny body. The thunder attack smashed against the shield, but Lin only grinned. Jolt gave the Pikachu a curious look, then realized what happened to the thunder, taking a step back in fear.

            "LIGHTNING REVERSAL!" Ryna commanded next. Lin nodded, her electric energy conjunctioned with the thunder energy that she absorbed from Jolt coming to aim.

            "Take that!" Lin shouted, unleashing the storm against the Jolteon. The ball of electricity jetted from Lin, in a direct course for the Jolteon. Jolt traded unsuccessfully to evade, the blast of rolling thunder smashing into him and sending him flying into the air, hollering in pain.

            "Jolt!" Sarpal yelled out. She caught the Jolteon in her arms, rubbing on of his wounds. "You okay?"

            "Hell, yeah!" Jolt replied enthusiastically, smiling. "I've never felt better!" He jumped down from Sarpal and approached Lin. "You win," he conceded, raising his paw to the Pikachu. "Good fight though." Lin nodded, shaking the paw. Ryna and Sarpal smiled, seeing neither was seriously hurt.

            "Ready for round two?" Ryna asked once the two electric types were tended for their wounds. Charles stood there, pretending to flex his muscles.

            "I sure think your Charmander is," Sarpal responded. Flare trotted up beside Sarpal, indicating her combat readiness. "And I think my Flareon is ready too. I'm happy whenever you are." Ryna nodded.

            "Read…Set…GO!" Sam yelled out. The two fire types charged forward, both locked into hand-to-paw combat. Ryna and Sarpal said nothing, letting the two Pokémon unfold their own battle.

            Charles scratched Flare across her body, but the Flareon countered with a scratch of her own, then a tackle, sending the two flying into the snow. The fire types rolled around, each trying to get the better of the other, but neither successfully doing so. Spark watched with interest, his tail wagging up and down in excitement.

            "Take this!" Charles shouted, head butting the Flareon into the ground.

            "No, YOU take this!" Flare retorted, tackling the Charmander. Charles stayed on his feet, much as Flare predicted. She reared back and slammed her two hind legs into Charles, sending the Charmander flying back. Flare got aligned right again, shaking the snow of her fiery fur that hasn't melted. Charles also got to his feet, brushing some snow that got caught to his shoulder that hasn't melted yet either.

            "Flamethrower!" Sarpal commanded, the Flareon unleashing the jet stream of fire at Charles.

            "Fire Shield!" Ryna commanded, taking the attack that Spark knew. Charles breathed puffs of fire out, surrounding himself. The flamethrower slammed against the shield, hurling it away and hitting against a nearby hill blanketed in snow. Charles grinned, lowering the protection.

            "My turn," he whispered, tossing a flamethrower of his own at the female Flareon. Flare attempted to leap away, but the attack hit squarely against her chest, sending her onto the ground in front of Ryna, stunned. "Yes!" Charles exclaimed, giving the victory sign. Flare attempted to get back to her feet, but fell back onto the ground, exhausted.

            "I guess the round and match is yours then," Sarpal said, not disappointed though. Ryna nodded, kneeling beside the Flareon.

            "You okay?" she asked, stroking the Flareon across her back. Flare smiled, taking Ryna's hand with her paw.

            "I'll get your Charmander next," she said, though a bit weakly, but definitely showing a grin. Ryna nodded, helping the Flareon to her feet. "Thanks," she responded, shaking some snow off her body. As if on cue, the land started shaking, causing everyone to look around in wonderment and panic.

            "Earthquake?!" Sam shouted, glancing left and right.

            "No! Avalanche!" Vapor shouted, pointing one his paws at the hill that was hit by the flamethrower. "The fire must've some of the snow and now the rest of the pile is coming down!"

            "We can't run, no time!" Sarpal shouted over the quaking snow. "Vapour, Jewel, Ice Beam! Contain that snow!" Both water types nodded, blue lightning blasting from them, becoming solid when it hit. The ice wall built, one being built on each side, heading towards the middle.

            "Slow down the center!" Sam commanded. "Charles, flamethrower it!" The Charmander nodded, blasting full force against the oncoming snow. The beam of constant fire impacted against the snow, although not slowing it down by much.

            "We can't stop it in time!" Spark shouted, feeling helpless since he has yet to learn flamethrower. Only 'impact' attacks could stop that kind of force.

            "Ryna, move it!" Sam shouted out, noticing what was left of the snow flow would end up burying her fellow trainer, and the Flareon. The water types were shooting ice as fast as they could, but they would never meet in the center in time. Ryna never replied, paralyzed in fear.

            "NO!" Flare shouted over the falling snow, tossing a flamethrower of her on at the mass, Charles running out of firepower. Still, even with this, the ice would never make it. Flare fell back onto the ground, exhausted. "Sorry…" she told Ryna.

            All of a sudden, third ice beam shot out aimed at the middle. The three beams eventually met, a few seconds before the snow crashed against them, small bits flying over the wall of solid ice. Vapour and Jewel concentrated on thickening the ice, the third beam disappearing.

            "Who did that?!" Lin exclaimed, amazed.

            "Me," Sarpal said, her left hand with a faint blue glow. She brushed some hair away from her face with her right hand, facing Ryna.

            "Sarpal…" Flare and Jolt started, but the trainer cut them off.

            "There was no other choice," she told them, the blue glow from her hand finally disappearing.

            "But, how?" Ryna asked, picking up the Flareon and carrying her over to her trainer. Ryna was dumbfounded, as with all her friends.

            "I don't know," Sarpal said after a moment of silence, turning to face the northern horizon. The wind howled through the path, blowing against her hair. "Come, it is almost dark…you can rest at my house in Glacier City." Ryna nodded, still carrying the Flareon in her hands.

            "Thank you," Ryna said, grateful for the rescue as well as the offer. Sarpal shook her head.

            "My pleasure," the sapphire haired girl replied, taking the Flareon from Ryna's arms. "Let's us hurry, it will not be long before sunset." Even with those words, the light began to dwindle, the sun beginning to disappear from sight.

Fin


	4. The Ice Badge

**The Ice Badge**

**By: Theodore Leung**

TheoLeung@Sprint.ca

            "Woah!!" Lin gasped, staring down at Glacier City from her vantage point. Patterns of sparkling light shined from the city down below. Buildings of all shapes and sizes spread throughout, not too closely packed, yet also not too far apart. The roads were easily distinguishable by the road lamps that bordered them. In the far northern distance, boats of all shapes scattered in the ocean, the port obviously busy. A large structure stood out beside the harbour, but Lin never questioned what the building was. "You people must've spent a lot of time planning this city!" Lin commented. Sarpal nodded, also looking down. If anything else, the way down was a complete vertical climb on rocky terrain, something none of them could do.

            "Uh…how do we get down?" Charles asked, looking down the side of this obstacle. "I don't think climbing is an option…"

                "Yeah…" Spark mumbled, looking over his paws, definitely not used to scale walls.

            "You aren't planning to do that, are you?" Flare asked, looking up at her trainer. Sarpal still held the Flareon in her arms, tending to her wounds, whose were more severe then the rest. Sarpal nodded, putting the Flareon down.

            "Jewel, Vapour, Ice Beam," she told them. Both acknowledged shooting their beams of cold temperature over the edge, making two symmetrical pillars of ice, angled down towards the ground. Their trainer nodded, firing her own ice beam, filling in the gap between the two pillars, following the same path made by her two Pokémon. The end result consisted of a long slide that went all the way to the outer perimeter of the city. The trainers ice beam made the slide part, while the Pokémon's ice beam acted as railings or walls to keep the sliders in.

            "You sure this is safe?" Ryna asked, kicking the ice just to be sure it was stable.

            "It's as solid as ice, naturally" Vapour said, grinning a bit. He leaped onto the ice slide, the low friction and gravity bringing him down this massive slide.

            "Yeah, as long as you keep the fire types from burning it down," Jewel continued, the ruby in her body flashing. She 'nodded' then leaped off the side, flying down the cliff side. The five newcomers exchanged glances.

            "Well, guess there's only one way to find out," Lin said, jumping onto the slide. "YAHA!!" she yelled out as she started her descent onto the waiting populous below. The two fire types now exchanged looks.

            "She's got guts," Charles told Spark, scratching the back of his head.

            "Yeah, well, don't be chicken about it," Spark replied, leaping onto the slide. He quickly disappeared from sight as he descended.

            "Who you calling chicken!?" Charles retorted, running after him, leaping onto the slide as well, also soon out of sight. The three trainers giggled.

            "Well, no point in waiting," Jolt told them, nodding. He trotted over to the slide and casually sat down, allowing gravity to be his speed.

            "Can you go down by yourself?" Sarpal asked Flare. Flare nodded, her trainer setting her on the ground. The Flareon took on step, wincing in pain, but managing. She slowly walked over to the slide, and set herself down, also letting gravity pull her. The three trainers left exchanged glances.

            "That's steep…" Sam whispered, looking down the slide.

            "When you've done it once, you'll begin to enjoy it," Sarpal assured, stepping onto the slide. "Just be sure to come down before it melts, okay?" Without waiting for a response, the sapphire-eyed trainer started her descent.

            "Melt in this weather? Yeah, right…" Sam muttered. She brushed some of her black hair from her face. "Well, no time like the present then, right?" she asked the other trainer. She also didn't wait for a response and leaped down the slide, Ryna wincing when she heard the 'crack'. Samantha's maniac cheering, obviously enjoying the ride soon swallowed the cracking sound.

            "True, no time like the present," Ryna mused, doing the same as Sam and leaping onto the slide. Gravity took over as the trainer slid down the ice, her velocity increasing every second. "YAHOO!" she shouted out, realizing what Sarpal meant. She continued to cheer, before realizing the sky was passing by like a blur. Soon, her cheers become panic stricken, her velocity still increasing. She closed her eyes tightly, seeing the end of the slide coming near. "It's over now, ain't it?" she wondered. Her eyes still closed, but realizing she was slowing down, the slide leveling out with the ground. "Wha?" she asked to no one, soon coming to a complete stop in the slide. Ryna stood up, noticing the others waiting patiently.

            "What took you so long?" Lin asked with a smirk.

            "But…wha…what happened?" Ryna stammered.

            "Always love to have a psychic type Pokémon around, don't we?" Jewel asked, her ruby glowing brightly. Ryna gave her a questioning look.

            "Jewel's psychic powers allow her to slow one's speed at the last stretch," Sarpal translated. "Like she said, 'always love to have a psychic type'."

            "That was still scary though," Sam told them, brushing some precipitation off her forehead.

            "You get used to it after the first time," Sarpal told them. She looked over towards the horizon, the sun nearly out of sight. "It'll get cold quickly," she said. "Let us rest at my house."

            "Oh yeah, you betcha!" Lin exclaimed, sneezing coincidentally afterwards, but proving her point. A circle of laughter erupted as the ten made their way towards Glacier City.

* * * * * *

            "Oh yeah, this is good," Lin said, rubbing her hands in front of the fire. Ryna smiled, turning back to face the other two trainers sitting at the table. The interior of Sarpal's home was nice and cozy. The main floor was basically one large room, the kitchen appliances and such taking one corner of the room, the fireplace, TV, and such on the opposite corner. The back wall was lined up with three bookshelves, all loaded up with books. The books ranged from Pokémon to genetic sciences. The windows situated around the room showed signs of impending inevitable storm, the wind picking up as dark clouds began to block out the moonlight. The Jolteon lay beside Lin, sleeping peacefully. Vapour and Jewel were already asleep upstairs, Spark also heading up to rest. Charles followed behind him, noticing Flare staring out the window blankly before leaving the room.

            "So, what brings you to these parts anyway?" Sarpal asked, taking a sip of tea from her cup.

            "The Pokémon league of course," Ryna said, taking a sample of the juice provided to her.

            "Yes, I figured as much," Sarpal replied, putting her cup down. "That's usually what trainers come here for." She stood up and headed over to the fireplace, and took a small box that lay on top.

            "What's that?" Sam asked, looking up a bit to get a better view. Sarpal sat back down at the table, holding a small box about the size of her hand. She smiled and opened it, the top flipping open on a hinge. Inside was a small badge, in the shape of a white snowflake.

            "It's the Ice Badge," Sarpal answered finally. She left the case open for the other two to examine. "You have to fight Simon for it."

            "I'm guessing he's the gym leader then," Ryna said, Sarpal nodding.

            "From the environment, I'm guessing you know what kind of Pokémon he uses," the blue haired girl continued. "Of course I heard he had a special Squirtle, but when I fought him, he never used it. Oh, and don't think that if you beat me, that you would beat him easily. His Pokémon probably are more powerful now." Ryna nodded, closing the small box and sliding it back to Sarpal.

            "Any advice?" Sam asked. The ice badge holder shook her head.

            "You're on your own," she said, taking another sip of her tea. "If anything, just be prepared. That's the number one rule of and Pokémon trainer."

            "I know," Ryna replied. She took one glance at the box, then faced Sarpal. "How many people know that you can use an Ice Beam attack?"

            "You, Sam, your Pokémon, and my Pokémon," Sarpal listed, counting down her fingers. "I intend to keep it down to as little as possible."

            "So, no telling anyone else then?" Sam asked. Sarpal nodded.

            "Don't want any of those scientists on my case…" she said, shuddering a bit.

            "Scientists?" Ryna asked, sitting up on her chair, leaning forward a bit, intrigued.

            "There was a Pokémon science and research facility here once," Sarpal said, her voice shaky a bit. "It would be that large structure beside the port. Anyway, this facility was a large competitor of the Cinnabar Island research facility. The Glacier City one was very good, but a series of failed experiments caused it to shut down due to bankruptcy."

            "So, what's so bad about them then?" Ryna asked curiously.

            "I heard last they were experimenting with Human-Pokémon fusion of some sorts," Sarpal continued. "They still occupy the houses in this city, continuing their research in and around." Sarpal shuddered again. "I heard they would go to any length to perfect their 'fusion' experiments. I even heard that they take people from the streets and use them in the experiments, but that has let to be proven by the police."

            "That's insane," Sam muttered, internally shocked.

            "I'm afraid if everyone knew I could toss Ice Beams, as well as Hydro Pumps, these scientists would be going after me next…to determine the nature of my powers…" Sarpal said softly, shaking. She looked over her right hand, then shook her head. "It's late, let's get some sleep…" she whispered, standing up. The others nodded, also standing, though a bit shaken with the tale. "I'll go and set your rooms for you," Sarpal said, heading towards the stairs.

            "I'll help," Ryna offered, not waiting for a response. Sam followed also willing to help. Jolt raised his ear, hearing the commotion, opening one of his eyes. Upon seeing the disappearance of the trainers, he got up and trotted up the stairs. Lin, also seeing this, followed the fellow electric type, leaving Flare in the room all by herself, continuing to stare blankly out of the room.

            Time passed…the storm worsening every minute, but still the female Flareon sat there, staring out of the window.

            "You okay?" Charles asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. The Charmander came downstairs, noticing the Flareon has yet to come up. Flare glanced over and faced the Charmander. She blinked once, then placed her head on his shoulder, weeping. "Flare?" Charles asked, surprised by the sudden turn in events.

            "I can't fight…" she stammered. "I-I-I'm weak…" she continued, continuing to cry.

            "Flare…" Charles said, dumbfounded.

            "My fire attacks are weak, I can't fight straight, I can't even take a flamethrower attack without going flying…" she told Charles rapidly, crying even harder.

            "Flare, why don't you tell Sarpal?" Charles suggested, trying to calm her down.

            "I-I c-can't…" she stammered. "I-I don't want to disappoint her." The Charmander remained silent. "I-I wish I could fight like you…"

            "You aren't weak…" Charles consolidated.

            "I am!" she said strongly, crying even harder. "I am the weak link in the team…I can't even take out a grass type without taking serious wounds…"

            "Then you'll just have to practice!" Charles said, taking one of her paws. "You need to train, get stronger. You aren't weak. You have potential, you just don't see it yet." Flare sniffed, facing the Charmander, disbelieving his words. "I can see it, you have the ability."

            "I-I don't know…" she responded slowly, sniffing again.

            "I do," Charles told her with all the force he had. "I'll help you find it, if you want."

            "You…will?" Flare said, surprised with the offer. Charles nodded, smiling lightly. Flare smiled back, wrapping her paws around Charles in a hug. Charles wrapped his hands around the Flareon, hugging her back. "Thank you…" she whispered.

* * * * * *

            Ryna stood outside the gym, the morning sky shining high in the air. Snowplows quickly removed the snow from the streets, and with three fire types around, it was easy to melt the snow in front of the Sarpal's house.

            The gym it self was a large done shaped structure, a large crystal of ice stood high on top, the sigh 'Glacier City Gym' written on it.

            "He's going to challenge you to three-on-three combat," Sarpal said. "You have two Pokémon. Who do you want as a third?" Ryna looked back at the other five Pokémon then turned her gaze the Charles. The Charmander nodded.

            "I'll take Flare," Ryna said in a rehearsed fashion. Charles told his trainer the entire story, and Ryna took it under her responsibility to also help the Flareon improve. Sarpal didn't seem surprised, but Jolt and Vapour were.

            "You can do it," Jewel whispered to Flare. The Flareon nodded and smiled, walking over to her new temporary trainer.

            "You coming to watch, Sarpal?" Ryna asked. The blue-eyed trainer shook her head. "If you insist then. Come on, let's get this on the road." With those few words, Ryna and her three Pokémon entered the stadium, Sam and Spark following behind to watch. Vapour and Jolt looked up at their trainer, then followed behind, wondering how their 'eon sister' would be fight like.

* * * * * *

            "Three-on-three then," Simon told Ryna. The Gym Leader was probably a few years older then Ryna. He was about 4 inches higher, his black eyes showed signs of combat experience. He wore black jeans and a white long sleeved shirt, a blue vest over top of it. His hair was as black as a raven. The left hand of this trainer was on one of the Pokéballs attached to his belt.

            "When ever you're ready," Ryna said, not nervous one bit. She stepped into a red, rectangle box, the area marked off with red tape. Simon was also in one. Between them was the arena, a large ice rink basically, with large ice rocks to act as shields or protection or whatever the Pokémon or trainer felt like. Near the top was a large room, with soundproof glass where spectators could watch. The spectators could hear what was going on through speakers, but the battlers wouldn't know what the spectators are saying. "Okay Charles, let's go!" The Charmander nodded, leaping into the arena, not losing his balance over the slippery ice.

            "Very well," Simon whispered. He took the ball he held from his belt and tossed it into the rink. In a show of read neon lights, a Jynx appearing.

            "It's an ice type! Charles, Flamethrower her!" Ryna commanded. The Charmander acted instantly, throwing the energy wave of flames at the Jynx, smoldering her. After a few seconds passed, the flames disappeared, leaving only smoke.

            "Psychic!" Simon commanded. A blue aura came from the smoke.

            "Flamethrower it again!" Ryna commanded. The Charmander tried, but soon the blue aura surrounded him, picking him up. The smoke soon cleared, revealing the Jynx, although slightly cooked. She tossed the Charmander into one of the ice structures, smashing it to bits. The Jynx picked up Charles again. "Earthquake!" Ryna commanded. Charles inhaled, then with all the force he had, pushed for the ground, breaking the psychic hold and landing full power on the ground. The shockwave spread outwards, utterly destroying the ice the Jynx stood on, and knocking her away. The Jynx tried to get up, but failed. She was recalled in a beam of red light.

            "Well done," Simon commended. He placed the Pokéball back onto his belt, then tossed the next one out.

            "Lapras! Hydro Pump!" Simon commanded, the large water transport Pokémon appearing from her Pokéball and landing in the water that the shattered ice revealed. Lapras fired her Hydro Pump in mere seconds after she was revealed, taking everyone by surprise. Charles took the full blast, sending him sprawling backwards and out of the arena.

            "No…" Ryna muttered, looking back to where Charles landed, coincidentally nearby. The trainer gritted her teeth, although Flare began to tend to the Charmander. "Lin, your up!" The Pikachu gave a victory sign, the leaped into the arena. "Thunder Bolt!" The Pikachu unleashed the bolts of lightning, inflicting first hit and it did hurt.

            "Hydro Pump that mouse!" Simon commanded, pointing towards the Pikachu in the air. The Lapras fired her Hydro Pump at Lin, and would've knocked her out of the sky.

            "Thunder Shield!" Ryna commanded, the female Pikachu setting up the electric barrier. The beam of hydropower knocked against the barrier, pushing the Pikachu back. "Send it back to her!" Ryna commanded, Lin firing the electric charged barrier, using the Hydro Pump as a conductor. The attack took the Lapras off guard, knocking her unconscious.

            "Return!" Simon commanded quickly drawing his third ball. "Squirtle, go!" The turtle appeared from his ball, ready for combat.

            "Thunder Bolt that too!" Ryna shouted out.

            "Withdraw!" Simon commanded, the Squirtle retreating into his shell. The lightning made contact, but did little damage then to char the shell. The Squirtle revealed it's self.

            "FLAMETHROWER!" Simon commanded, smirking.

            "What?!" Ryna shouted out. The Squirtle also smirked, then unleashed the torrent of fire at the Pikachu. Lin tried to stand her ground, but to no avail. The power of the fire was too much for her and she fell, sliding back towards Ryna's feet. "Lin!?" she exclaimed picking up the burnt Pikachu in her arms. "But how?!" she shouted at Simon.

            "Genetic alteration," Simon replied slyly, smirking wildly. "Don't think you'll get this Ice Badge from me."

            "We will, you can count on it!" Ryna retorted. "Flare, let's show this guy who's boss!" Flare nodded, jumping into the arena. The Squirtle grinned, seeing his elemental advantage. "Flamethrower!" Flare nodded, throwing her own dose of fire into the battle.

            "Flamethrower it back!" Simon commanded, his Squirtle obeying. The two beams of fire collided, the energy smashed outwards. Both held the beams of fire. The Squirtle held it's ground, not affected by the amount of heat. Flare, on the other hand, was slowly losing her strength, fighting a battle she was losing.

            "You can do it Flare!" Ryna shouted out. Flare was beginning to have her doubts, her flame being pushed back some more. "Don't give up!" Still, the Flareon's energy was being sapped. "I believe in you!"

            "You can do it, Flare!" Charles shouted out, although weak after the battle he went through. Flare shook her head, unable to stay any longer.

            "I'm going to lose again…" she thought. "I'm going to…I'm a disappointment."

            _"You need to train, get stronger. You aren't weak. You have potential, you just don't see it yet," _Flare thought, remembering Charles words. _"I can see it, you have the ability."_

"I can do it!" she screamed out in her mind, surging with energy and tossing the flamethrower back at the Squirtle. He was taken completely aback by the turn of events and took the blow, sending him into the air.

            "Tackle it!" Ryna commanded. Flare needed no incentive she leaped up at the Squirtle, knocking him farther back. Both Pokémon landed on their feet, but the Squirtle was pretty much beat up.

            "Water Gun!" Simon commanded, the Squirtle firing the water beam at Flare.

            "Flare, Charger attack!" Ryna shouted out. Flare, never hearing the attack before, still did as told. Her body surged with fire energy, an aura of flames surrounding her. She brushed the ground with her feet, then charged forward. The flaming mass rushed through the Water Gun like it was nothing and slammed right into the Squirtle, burning him even more and out of the arena.

            The battle was over.

* * * * * *

            "Flare, I'm so proud of you!" Ryna praised, hugging the Flareon. Everyone was celebrating the victory at Sarpal's house, Flare's victory over an anti type being the key highlight of the party. Flare purred, licking Ryna.

            "I told you so," Charles said, hugging the Flareon next. Flare nodded.

            "Thank you," she replied.

            "Don't thank me," Charles said. "It was all you." Flare shook her head, and hugged the Charmander. Ryna smiled, standing up and taking a step back.

            "Ryna, can I talk to you?" Sarpal asked, walking up to the new Ice Badge holder.

            "Sure," Ryna said. They went upstairs so they wouldn't be disturbed by the party. "What do you want to talk about?"

            "I'm going on a Pokémon journey, to see if I can join the ranks of the champions," Sarpal said.

            "Hey, that's great!" Ryna exclaimed.

            "I'd like you to take Flare with you," Sarpal said next, changing Ryna's mood completely.

            "But, why?" Ryna asked, trying to refuse the request. "She's your Pokémon."

            "I can't…" Sarpal replied sadly. "After the way you commanded her today…as I have heard…you're a better trainer. I do not deserve Flare…you do." Sarpal wiped a tear away from her face, sniffing.

            "Sarpal…" Ryna whispered.

            "I have no regrets. She's yours," Sarpal said. Ryna, after a brief moment of silence, nodding slowly.

            "I'll take care of her, don't worry," Ryna replied.

            "I know…" Sarpal said softly.

* * * * * *

            Charles and Flare stood over the hill. Flare looked back at the town she grew up in, sniffing a bit.

            "Can…I really be as good as you?" Flare asked the Charmander.

            "I know you will," Charles replied, taking her paw. "Don't worry, if you ever need help, I'll be here for you."

            "Thank you," Flare said, nodding. Both faced each other, then ran to catch up with the others, who were already heading for the next city.

Fin


	5. Home

**Home**

**By: Theodore Leung**

TheoLeung@Sprint.ca

            The two trainers and four Pokémon rested on the side of the road, exhausted after the long walk down the northern part of the world. Flare laid there, staring back at the mountains where they came from, still hesitant on leaving Sarpal.

            "She'll be okay, don't worry," Charles said, walking up beside the fellow fire type Pokémon. The Charmander sat down beside Flare, offering her some Pokémon food distributed.

            "Yeah, I know…" Flare replied softly, taking the food gratefully. "I…I just feel like I've let her down…"

            "You know you didn't let her down," the Charmander reassured. "She knew you would probably be better trained under Ryna. When we see Sarpal again, Ryna will probably give you back, and I'll bet you can take down Vapour without much of a problem." Flare smiled, taking the Charmander's hand in her paw.

            "Thank you…for being there for me…" she whispered. Charles nodded, placing and arm over her shoulder.

* * * * * *

            "Well, talk about love birds…" Spark whispered, staring over to where Charles and Flare sat.

            "You getting jealous?" Lin asked, smirking.

            "Jealous?! Yeah, you wish!" the Growlithe exclaimed. He took another piece of Pokémon food and gulped it down.

            "We all believe that…" Lin replied, giggling madly. Spark swat some dirt at the Pikachu, then went back to eating.

* * * * * *

            "Well, that's three down," Ryna told Sam, holding the Ice Badge in her hand. "Five more to go…"

            "Yep…" Sam replied, taking a bite from her sandwich. "Any ideas where to go next?" Ryna nodded, clipping the Badge onto her jacket with the rest of the badges.

            "Star City…" Ryna said, making Sam nearly spat out her sandwich.

            "You're kidding, right?" Sam asked, praying that her fellow trainer was. Ryna shook her head.

            "No, I've decided," Ryna replied. "Why don't you want to go there anyway?"

            "No...I-it's nothing…" Sam stammered. "We'll go. I was just surprised I guess." Ryna gave her friend a questionable look, but decided against pursuing the subject any farther. Sam looked up at the sky, the sun beginning it's slow descent passed the horizon. "Come on, we should get moving. There's a Pokémon Center coming up. That should be our destination for the night." Ryna nodded, finishing her sandwich and getting up, taking her bag.

            "Come on you guys, we're going!" Ryna shouted, recalling her Pokémon almost instantly. She nodded, and began walking down the route, her Pokémon trailing behind her.

* * * * * *

            Darkness fell upon the world once more, the stars shining brightly in the distance. The moonlight bathed against Sam, as she leaned on the balcony of her room in the Pokémon Center.

            "You okay Sam?" Spark asked, the Growlithe trotting outside. He looked up at his trainer, her thoughts still somewhere else in the universe. "Sam?"

            "Huh?" Sam replied, shaking her thoughts. "Oh, hi Spark…"

            "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. Sam sighed, kneeling down and tickling the neck of the Growlithe. Spark giggled a bit.

            "We're going to Star City next…" Sam replied sadly, still tickling her Pokémon. Spark stopped giggling, and stood upright, dead serious.

            "But…" he started.

            "I know…don't worry, we'll live…" Sam told the Growlithe, forcing a smile. The Growlithe forced a smile back.

            "Come on, get some sleep…we'll need the rest," Spark said. Sam nodded, stepping into their room.

            "I'm going to get a drink of water first…I'll be back in a few…" Sam said, Spark nodded, yawning in the process. He curled up on the floor, closing his eyes. His trainer smiled, and left the room, heading for the kitchen on the lower floor of the center. She yawned, taking a few more steps, then tripping over a hard object, sending heads over heels across the rest of the room.

            "Ohh…" Sam muttered, dazed. She scratched the back of her head, then getting up to her knees, facing the thing she tripped over.

            "Ouch…" he said, getting to his feet. The Squirtle stood up, appearing from his shell. He also scratched the back of his head. "Sorry…wait a minute, Sam!?" he exclaimed.

            "Hydra?!" Sam exclaimed back, surprised to find this particular Squirtle here. "Aren't you suppose to be with Lavan?" The Squirtle shook his head, trotting over to Sam and hugging her.

            "It's good to see you again…" he whispered in her ear, a tear falling down his cheek.

            "Oh…Hydra…" Sam said softly, lifting the Squirtle and walking back to her room.

            "Hey, what happened?" Ryna asked, rushing downstairs, her Pokémon following her. Some other trainers appeared, also wondering what the racket was about.

            "It's nothing…" Sam said, walking past all the trainers and Pokémon and into the confines of her own room.

            "What happened out there?" Spark asked, raising his head up, then getting to his feet instantly. "Hydra?!" he exclaimed, surprised to find this Squirtle here.

            "Hey Spark…" Hydra responded, giving a weak smile. "Good to see you again…"

            "Yeah…I guess…" Spark replied, lying back down. "What brings you to these parts anyway? I thought you were with Lavan…"

            "He didn't want me…" Hydra said in defense, although mournfully.

            "Typical…" Spark muttered, not feeling any sympathy for the Squirtle. He looked away from the turtle and closed his eyes. "Found a better water type?" he asked sarcastically.

            "No, he just thought no fire types will ever come," Hydra replied bitterly, jumping down from Sam. "Between Glacier City and the amount of water type trainers, there is almost never and fires types that comes to Star City."

            "Yeah…sure…then he'll have fun with the next trainer…" Spark replied, smirking a bit. Hydra gave the fire type a questionable look, though Spark never saw it.

            "The next trainer coming is a friend of mine," Sam told Hydra, the water turtle looking up to face the trainer. "She has a lot of fire types," Sam continued, sitting down on the floor.

            "But Laven's got ground types…so it doesn't really matter…" Hydra replied, also sitting on the ground. He shook his head, unable to think of anything to do or say.

            "Sam, you okay?" Ryna asked, knocking on the door. The female trained looked up at the door, then nodded, though Ryna wouldn't see it. "Sam?" Ryna asked again. "What's going on?" Sam sighed, then got to her feet and opened the door. Ryna had a look of concern on her face, she quickly stepping into the room. "What the heck is going?" she asked, looking down at the Squirtle.

            "Long story…" Sam replied softly, sitting down on the bed. "If you care to stay up all night, sure, I'll tell you." Ryna nodded, sitting down beside her fellow trainer.

            "From the top then," Ryna said. Sam sighed, nodding.

            "Star City is my hometown," Samantha started, staring out the window. "It is a pretty small city in comparison to some others, but despite that, there were many serious trainers about. I wasn't exactly catalogued as being serious, but I still tried." Sam sighed, looking down at Spark. "Lavan was one of those categorized as a 'serious trainer'. He was the best trainer in the city, toppling any challenge placed on his Pokémon team."

            "Well, about a year ago, the League came to our small city and decided to set up an official Pokémon League Gym. There would be a tournament to see who would be the Star City Gym Leader. I guess you can figure out who that was, eh Ryna?" Sam asked, smiling a bit. Ryna nodded in acknowledgement.

            "Anyway, when Lavan became the Gym Leader, everything seemed to change…" Sam continued, although trailing off at the end of this sentence. She looked up at Ryna, tears forming. "I used to respect him, how he was always cool and clam in any situation…how he could win over anyone, no matter what the odds…he was always such a friend, someone anyone could look up to. He was there, he was a good sport…" Sam shook her head sadly, recalling the memories of pain. "No, that all changed once he became a Gym Leader. He became cold…not caring about anything. If he could win, he'll do it…he would not even give a chance…even to his friends. If he could take advantage of the situation, he would…no mercy…he would brag and everything…not even to offer a compliment…"

            "He's changed…" Sam said, her voice raspy now. The trainer was on the brink of tears. "He used to care about his Pokémon, now, he doesn't care. He only wants to get stronger ones. If one does live up to expectations, he kicks them out of his team…"

            "That's horrible…" Ryna muttered.

            "You think?" both Spark and Hydra said in a sarcastic tone at the same time.

            "About three months back, Lavan kicked Spark out of his team…" Sam continued, calming down a bit. "I took Spark in, and confronted Lavan, in an attempt to talk some sense into him…" Sam said, beginning to break down again. "He just shoved me out of his Gym, saying I wasn't worthy to step into it if I don't even own a Pokémon…that was three months ago…and I left Start City to become an opponent worthy enough to beat him…but it seems like I'm getting nowhere…" Hydra looked up.

            "So that's why you left…" the turtle Pokémon muttered. Spark growled at the Squirtle.

            "So what is there between Hydra and Spark then?" Ryna asked, noticing the conflict between the two opposite types.

            "Spark was kicked out because Hydra bested him in combat," Sam said, sighing, again regaining her composure. "Well, it was a one-sided battle obviously…" Spark grunted. Ryna nodded slowly.

            "You don't want to go since you aren't ready to face Lavan yet, am I correct?" Ryna asked, her fellow trainer nodding her answer. "We don't have to go," Ryna consolidated.

            "No, we'll go," Sam said, shaking her head. "I know you'll beat him…" Ryna smiled lightly, getting to her feet.

            "Yeah, I guess so…" Ryna said, trying to lighten up the situation. She stretched out a bit, then turned to face the three occupants of the room. "Get some sleep, we're leaving for Star City tomorrow." Spark and Sam nodded. Ryna left the room, leaving the three alone.

            "You coming then?" Sam asked Hydra. The Squirtle gave her a dubious look. "Guess not…"

            "Yeah…be afraid…" Spark leered. He laid his head on his paws and closed his eyes. The Squirtle glanced over at the Growlithe, then sighed.

            "I'll come," Hydra told the trainer. "If you become my trainer, I'll come."

            "Wha?!" Spark exclaimed, getting to his feet. "You can't!"

            "I can…" Sam said, patting the Growlithe. "And I will too…No Pokémon deserves to be abandoned." Hydra smiled, happy to have another trainer now, despite the other Pokémon of hers showing bitter feelings towards him. Spark gritted his teeth, then laid back down to sleep. "You two will just have to get along."

            "No problem," Hydra replied, giving a mock salute. Sam giggled a bit. Spark didn't reply, only lying there.

            "Come on Spark, cheer up," his trainer said. The Growlithe remained silent, causing his trainer to sigh. "As long as you two get along…I don't mind…" she sighed, and lay back on her bed. The Squirtle looked over at the Growlithe, beginning to wonder if this was a bad idea.

Fin


	6. Shooting Star

****

Shooting Star

By: Theodore Leung

[TheoLeung@Sprint.ca][1]

It was a rough morning for Ryna and her friends, the tension between the Squirtle and the Growlithe flying high. Ryna was getting worried these two Pokémon would get into a fight before they even came close to Star City. If anything, Spark was trying his best to avoid the Squirtle. If Hydra was near the front, Spark would be at the back. If Spark was at the left, then one would know Hydra would be at the right. It pretty much revolved around that, Ryna and Sam both getting more nervous every time the two crossed paths. Spark always seemed to growl every time they crossed, but Hydra continued to ignore him.

"Talk about grudges…" Flare whispered to Charles. The Charmander nodded, still keeping his eyes on both the feuding Pokémon. It was pretty quite between the six party members, no one saying a word unless absolutely needed to. The Pikachu decided to break the silence.

"Hydra, why doesn't Spark like you?" Lin asked the Squirtle. The turtle looked over to the Pikachu walking beside him. Lin decided to approach the Squirtle since the sparks seemed to fly from Spark to Hydra, not vice versa.

"I bested him in combat, as Ryna said…" Hydra told the Lin, keeping his voice down so the Growlithe wouldn't hear. Hydra was afraid if Spark heard, he would become more infuriated. Lin respected that decision and decided to lower her voice as well.

"No, I don't think it's just that…there's more…" the Pikachu continued. She looked up hopefully at Hydra, but he remained silent. "Have you tried apologizing?" Lin continued, not willing to give up so easily.

"I've tried…" Hydra said, sighing. "He just doesn't listen to me…he hates my guts, and would probably be willing to rip them out if needed be."

"NO!" Lin shouted out, scaring everyone. She instantly lowered her voice as not to attract anymore attention. "Spark isn't that kind of Pokémon, he wouldn't do such a thing."

"Yeah, sure…" Hydra said, not wanting to continue this discussion anymore then it needed be. Again, Lin respected his decision, deciding to take the discussion to the other party.

"Spark, what's there between you and Hydra?" Lin asked, running up beside the Growlithe. The Growlithe didn't respond, only kept on walking. "Spark?" Lin persisted, but the fiery Pokémon stayed silent. The Pikachu shook her head, the frustration of this seeping through, but she let it pass, leaving this case unsolved. She sighed, and fell back to where Flare and Charles walked in the line of Pokémon and trainers.

"Guess you found nothing," Flare said, her head leaning against Charles' shoulder. The Charmander had an arm wrapped around the Flareon's shoulder, the two walking in sync.

"Nothing…" Lin muttered. It was a bit sickening for her to see such a scene between the two fire types, how they walked and talked with each other. Lin rolled her eyes at the thought, then jumped towards the head of the pack again and leaped onto Ryna's shoulder.

"Hey Lin, something wrong?" Ryna asked the Pikachu.

"That fire couple behind us," Lin replied, looking back.

"Yeah," Ryna said, smiling as she looked back. "It's kind of cute actually."

"Cute?!" Lin exclaimed, although softly. She stuck her tongue out at the thought, causing both trainers to giggle. Lin shook her head in disbelief, then turned to face Sam. "What's there between Hydra and Spark?" Sam stopped laughing almost instantaneously.

"Spark hates Hydra as far as I can tell," she replied sadly. "It's a bitter thing going on between the two. It won't stop until Spark gets what he wants…"

"Oh…" Lin replied, but shook her head violently. "I don't believe that! Spark isn't that kind of Pokémon!" Sam was silent, only continued to trudge along. Lin sighed, shutting up, seeing she's caused enough damage as it was.

* * * * * *

"Welcome to Star City," Sam introduced as the team of seven passed through the archway into the city. The buildings were not that tall, but as far as the eyes can see, there were lots of them throughout the city.

"Uh…how come there seems to be large gap between this area of residents to those ones?" Ryna asked, referring to a large open field between this little area and the next one far off in the distance. Still, as far as Ryna could tell, the two still seemed two join up eventually as you move closer to the center.

"Oh, it's because the design of the town is in a star shape, the top point of the start pointing north, the direction we came from," Sam said. "The residents take up the five points in the star, while the commercial areas occupy the center."

"How come that side is open fields and that side is mountains?" Flare asked, the opposite side of the fields being mountains.

"In each of the five gaps in between star points, represent an elements type, in a way of saying," Sam said. "The open fields is where you can catch common Pokémon like Pidgys and Rattatas. The mountains are obviously where you can catch some rock types. The south gap is a lake, where trainers can go to catch water types. Southeast gap is forest area, so you can catch Bug Pokémon and other Pokémon that prefer to inhabit forested areas. The southwest gap is interesting, as the workers here decided to put a small abandoned power plant so electric types would come and move in."

"Hey, really?!" Lin asked surprised. Sam nodded, smiling. "Cool!" the Pikachu exclaimed.

"Anyway, the as I said the center is the commercial areas of town," Sam continued.

"What's with the large tower?" Charles asked, finally noticing the large standing structure that resided in the commercial district of town.

"That's basically a tower for Pokémon," Sam replied, sighing. "The Pokémon center is at the base of the tower. Go up a few floors, you get Pokémon conventions. Few more floors, seminars on raising Pokémon and things like that. Go up about another five floors, and you start to see labs and other research type institutes. Go up yet another five floors, there are rooms where trainers can battle each other, or train their Pokémon. At the top, is an open roof gym arena, where Lavan resides…" Sam trailed off at the end, for obvious reasons. The party fell deathly silent.

"We can rest at my house for the night, then we can take on Lavan in the morning," Sam suggested, everyone agreeing to the prospect. Sam nodded, and led the way.

* * * * * *

The night sky was clam, the full moon blossoming bright in the sky. The central district of the town still shined brightly as people still worked at their jobs within the center of the star. The night was a joyous occasion; Sam's mom was ecstatic about seeing her daughter again after three months. She was more then willing to let all her friends stay for the night. Even with occasion, there was still one face in the party still dull. Hydra stood on the balcony, staring up at brightly lit tower in the center of the entire town. Sparks of lightning flew from the tower from time to time, showing signs of training at the rooftop. The Squirtle sighed, his chance taken away to be with one of the best. The turtle exhaled, and entered the house.

"Poor guy," Sam muttered from above, the trainer sitting on the slanted roof of her house. She sighed, and lay back against the cold surface of the roof, although the low temperatures did not faze her. It was the trainer's turn to look upon the tower that made her friend turn for the worse in this cruel world. "How will you take it if you lose?" Sam asked the tower before her, though she knew she would never get a response until the tower was actually defeated. She sighed, then entered into the building she still called home.

* * * * * *

The roof top gym was an interesting place to fight. The wind blew hard at this altitude, but no one showed being affected by such weather. Fences surrounded the perimeter of the building, making sure no one fell the long distance to their doom. Artificial grass paved the once concrete ground of this roof; white lines marked the border of the arena. As usual, a small rectangular area was provided at each end of the arena for contenders and challengers to stand.

Lavan himself didn't look as bad as described. He wore a white T-shirt and blue jeans as his attire, the boys hair covered with a blue sun hat, the brim turned backwards. He stood tall on his side of the arena, although not imposing. The boy examined the competition faced before him today, then grunted.

"Hydra, I thought I said I didn't want to see you face in my arena again," he said, no emotion in his voice. The Squirtle didn't reply, only stood there, waiting. "And Sam, you ready to challenge me?" he asked, suppressing a laugh.

"I'm not here to challenge you, Ryna is," Sam told her former friend.

"And how many Pokémon do you have then, my lady?" he asked, in a mocking tone.

"Three," Ryna replied defiantly. She was not going to be bested by this arrogant boy.

"I got a better idea then," Lavan started. "You're five Pokémon verse my five Pokémon. At least this way, Sam, you get to see if you can best me in some aspects, though I doubt either of you will make a scratch in my team."

"Just watch it," Ryna muttered. She looked back at Sam, who nodded her approval reluctantly. "We accept," the Pallet Town trainer told the gym leader.

"Good," he muttered. "Let's go, Starmie!" Lavan commanded, tossing the Pokéball. In a flash, the start shaped Pokémon appeared from his home, ready for combat.

"Okay Lin, let's go!" Ryna commanded. The Pikachu nodded, and jumped into the arena. "Give it a Thunderbolt!" Lin nodded, sparks flying in explosive fury as she fired the electric power out, smashing against Starmie. Lin smiled, but that soon faded once the water type shook off the electric current.

"You don't know anything! Starmie, Thunder!" Lavan commanded, the star throwing his own electric charges. Lin tried to evade, but the attack struck home, frying her. Lin fell to the ground, fried. "And again!" The Starmie nodded, and fired another jolt of electric power at the fallen Pikachu.

"Lin, Thunder Shield!" Ryna commanded. With renewed vigour, the female Pikachu leaped into the air, absorbing the attack into the shield of electrons. "And reverse it!" Ryna commanded next, though Lin needed no orders to do so. She fired the doubly powerful attack at the Starmie, frying him in a matter of seconds. He fell to the ground, its energy zapped of all energy. Lin exhaled, definitely weakened by that harsh, yet short, battle. "Return Lin, catch a breather." The Pikachu didn't object, and ran back to her post in the team.

"Pathetic Starmie," Lavan grunted. "No matter," he said out loud recalling the Pokémon to his ball. "Nidoqueen, go!" Again, the leader tosses the ball into the field, the massive ground/poison type lumbering over anything Ryna or Sam had in their team.

"Charles, she's all yours!" Ryna ordered, the Charmander leaping into the field, although his size paled in comparison to the opponent.

"Ground against fire, this should be easy," Lavan said, purposely out loud as well, infuriating Ryna, just as planned. "Bubble Beam!" The Nidoqueen fired off bubbles faster then anyone could count at the Charmander.

"Flamethrower those bubbles!" Charles, not needing to be told, did so, the fire attack nullifying the water attack with a hiss, steam erupting from the vaporizing water. The Charmander exhaled, seeing that threat was over.

Suddenly, the Nidoqueen appeared from the guise of steam, slamming her massive fist into the Charmander. Charles howled out in pain as he flew back. The fire type landed on the ground, ready for some more.

"Earthquake!" both trainers commanded at the same time, both Pokémon in the arena causing great tremors throughout the whole battlefield. Stalagmites of earth and rock shot out from the ground, knocking both Pokémon off their feet with great force. Clouds of dust gathered in the air as the pieces of rock landed one by one onto the ground, separating the trainers and their Pokémon from each other. Charles shivered, but got to his feet slowly ready for the next attack.

"Rock slide!" Lavan voice commanded, large boulders hurled through the air.

"Look out!" both Ryna and Flare shouted out. The fire type had no time to react, the first boulder knocking him of his feet, the second and third impacting against him as he flew through the air, smashing him into the ground in front of Ryna. The dust finally settled, the Nidoqueen standing, her trainer smirking.

"I win round two," he told them. The leader recalled the Nidoqueen.

"Oh, Charles…" Flare whispered, leaning over the wounded Charmander. She stroked one of his wounds.

"Flare…go out and take him down…" Charles muttered. A tear formed from the Flareon's eye, but she nodded. The Charmander smiled weakly, before falling unconscious. Flare looked away, but walked defiantly into the battle torn field. Her opponent was the spoon wielding Alakazam.

"Easy victory," Lavan sneered.

"Fire Spin!" Ryna ordered, Flare leaping into the air and firing the pulsing wave of fire. It connected to where the Alakazam stood, circling around and forming a tornado of fire that engulfed the Psychic type. Still, the leader did not seem distressed by the turn of events. Even after the fire cleared, Lavan didn't seem worried, despite his Pokémon being badly burnt at all locations.

"Recover," he said softly, the Psychic's eyes glowing red. The burnt areas slowly faded in mystical aura, the Psychic healing all his wounds.

"Again, Flare!" Ryna ordered, the Flareon ready to fire again.

"Psychic," Lavan said in his soft tone. Again, the Alakazam's eyes glowed red, the faint blue aura surrounding the Flareon, distressing her. Few seconds later, she was lifted into the ground, and thrown into the nearby rock formation formed from the previous earthquake. Flare howled out in pain, but the pain has yet to end. She was lifted again, and thrown into another rock formation at the other end of the field, and again, and again. The Flareon was tossed back and forth between the two rock formations like a tennis ball, Ryna felt powerless to do anything. "I win," Lavan said, the Flareon getting tossed full force into the rocks one last time, the wall breaking under the pressure and collapsing onto her.

"FLARE!?" Ryna shouted out, definitely panicked. The trainer ran over to the fallen formation, digging the Flareon out of the mess. She cuddled the wounded fire type in her arms, being careful not to hurt the Pokémon anymore.

"I-I guess I lost…" Flare muttered, her eyes closed.

"Don't say anything, just rest, Flare," Ryna told the Flareon, the fire type nodding her agreement. Ryna sighed, and walked back to the trainer's area, where Nurse Joy and her Chansey was tending to the wounds of the Pokémon. Some trainers were noticeable at the sidelines.

"They came once they heard the double earthquake," Sam told her fellow trainer as Ryna set the Flareon down beside Charles. "I guess it's all mine now," Sam said, sighing. Ryna nodded, stepping out of the rectangle, Sam stepping in. Spark and Hydra followed, both ready for combat. If anything the two agreed on, it would be to show Lavan their strength. "Okay Spark, you're up first." The Growlithe nodded, jumping into the arena.

"Ah Spark, long time no see," Lavan said. "I would've pitted you against Hydra, but that doesn't seem like an option. Ah well, Arcanine, go!" Lavan tossed the Pokémon ball into the arena, the evolved Growlithe leaping out. The Arcanine loomed overhead, but Spark didn't care, he stood his ground. "Take Down!" Lavan commanded, his Arcanine tackling Spark at lightning speed. The Growlithe howled in pain, but held his ground, the Arcanine brushing off the recoil damage.

"Tackle!" Sam commanded, Spark growling. He charged the Arcanine, knocking him off his feet. Lavan was in disbelief that one of lesser evolution could knock down a superior one.

"Fire Spin!" Lavan ordered when his Arcanine got back to his feet. The tornado of flame power jetted across the field, swallowing the fire dog whole. "Battle over," Lavan smirked. The smirk soon faded, as the Growlithe remained standing despite the power of the attack. "Fire Blast!" Lavan commanded next, his Arcanine unleashing the ultimate fire attack known.

"Flame Shield!" the Growlithe's trainer commanded, a protective barrier of sheer heat surrounding the defender. The Fire Blast smashed against it, but did little more then nicking the shield. "Tackle it again!" Sam ordered, the Growlithe jumping from the shield and smashing headfirst into the bewildered Arcanine. The evolved Growlithe staggered backwards, stunned by the events and pain. "Nova Arc!" Sam yelled out next, the Growlithe storing power. His opponent shook his head to get rid of the dizziness, but was too late.

Spark howled out, a howl of sheer power and defiance against his former trainer. Fireball after fireball flew from him, each one smashing against the Arcanine, each one more powerful then the previous. The Arcanine was pushed back, one hit after another, nothing he could do to stop the barrage of flying fire. Spark howled one last time, then sent the final blast at the Arcanine, with enough power of three Fire Blasts knocking the living hell out of the Arcanine. Flames spewed everywhere on impact, disintegrating seconds later. The Arcanine staggered left, then right, like a drunken person, before collapsing in front of his trainer.

"NO!" Lavan shrieked, recalling the Pokémon in disgust. "No matter, Hydra stands no chance," the leader said, attempting to calm his anger.

"We'll see, Lavan," Sam said, although not over confident, not letting that emotion slip in. "Hydra, it's up to you now…" she whispered, the Squirtle nodding. The blue turtle replaced the Growlithe in the combat zone. Spark had no objections, feeling happy he was able to prove something to Lavan.

"I'll just use the same Pokémon that bested Hydra in the first place. Raichu, go!" The evolved electric mouse leaped from his ball, his tails flailing around, ready for combat.

"Opposite types, typical," Sam thought. She looked down at Spark, seeing he was thinking the same. "Don't worry about Hydra, you can do it!" Spark nodded, giving his own cheers to the fight. Hydra exhaled, ready to fight for his life if needed be. Still the thought that he was fighting the same Pokémon that beat him before was not his idea of good.

"Raichu, Thunderbolt!" Lavan commanded, electrical energy surging across the battlefield. Hydra naturally withdrew into his shell, the shock charring his shell. Still, the Raichu was expecting that, and with amazing agility, charged forward and punched the shell hard with his fist, sending it through the air.

"Hydra, Water Gun!" Sam commanded, the Squirtle appearing from his shell and raining down H2O at the Raichu. The electric type took the hits, but merely swatted the water away like it was nothing. The Squirtle landed, ready for the next phase of combat.

"Thunder!" Lavan commanded. Hydra took a step back, knowing he had nothing to stop that attack. The Raichu began to charge energy.

"Help…" Hydra said softly. He backed up another step, the Raichu grinning. The electric type unleashed the thunder-powered attack.

"One hit, one kill," Lavan told Sam, also grinning.

"Hydra, Water Shield!" Sam commanded. The Squirtle gave a dubious look but nodded, channeling his water energy. In matter of milliseconds, a hydro sphere surrounded the Squirtle, absorbing the attack. Hydra was surprised of such a maneuver, but decided to use the attack to its full potential. He concentrated, tossing the electrically charged barrier-now-attack at the surprised Raichu. To stunned to do anything the Raichu took the attack, knocking sending volts of electricity through him, as well as the additional benefit of hydro power.

"What?! No way!" Lavan shouted, growling viciously with the change in events. "Raichu, take him out or you're out of here!" he threatened, raising a fist. Still, the Raichu was stunned.

"Stop that Lavan, it's not right!" Sam shouted, disgusted by this leader for the last time. "Hydra, Hydraulic Arc!" she commanded, unleashing another one of those unknown attacks. The Squirtle charged up energy, much similar to Spark's Nova Arc. Hydra unleashed the energy, storming the electric type with multiple balls of water. Despite the water attacks being weaker then Spark's fireballs, the amount easily made up for the inconsistency. Each hit knocked the Raichu, the first one in the air, the others following and knocking him further up into the sky. More and more impacted, sending him higher and higher. Firing one more, Hydra began to charge again. The Raichu shook the pain from his body, opening his eyes.

"It's over!" Hydra shouted, firing the last hydro attack of the combo. The hydro pump shot upwards, flying bast the Raichu, surprising everyone, though for no reason. The ball came back down, smashing against the mouse and sending him right into the ground at an incredible speed. The electric type didn't stand a chance, fainting upon impact. Hydra breathing was harsh, but he was happy he defeated the Raichu, and gave victory to his friends.

"No…I couldn't lose…" Lavan muttered, falling to his knees. He started dumb founded at his fallen Raichu.

"Yes! We did it!" Sam cheered, hugging Spark. "You both were great!" She held the Growlithe happily, her goal complete. Her two Pokémon exchanged glances, both nodding. Ryna smiled, also happy for her fellow trainer. Ryna held Charles in her arms, Flare and Lin standing beside her.

"So, that's one more badge to add to the collection," Lin said, her ears twitching.

"No…no…no!" Lavan shouted, repeating the same two-letter word over and over. "I will not lose to you!" he screamed out in frustration and pure anger. He got to his feet, drawing a pistol.

"Wha?!" everyone exclaimed. Lavan leveled the pistol to where Sam stood.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" he screamed out, firing.

"Look out!" Spark shouted, pushing against Sam with all his force, knocking the two over, and bullet nicking his fur.

"STUPID GROWLITHE!" Lavan shouted, now firing at Spark. The fire type watched in awe as the bullet came closer, everyone too shocked to do anything.

Except for one.

"NO!" Hydra shouted, jumping into the way, the bullet being absorbed into his shell.

"Hydra?!" Spark exclaimed, surprised that his Pokémon would take such an attack for him. The Squirtle flew through the air, landing right beside Spark and Sam. Everyone was silent, excepting for the clicking of another bullet being loaded.

"Hydra…why?" Spark asked, tears forming despite being a fire type.

"Because…I owe it to you…" Hydra replied, weakly, smiling.

"Hydra…" Spark said meekly, unable to thinking of anything. Again, the Squirtle smiled, before going unconscious. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Spark screamed out, his heart throbbing in pain with all the things he's done to Hydra over the past, with all he's suffered, and with what Lavan done.

"DIE, STUPID GROWLITHE!" Lavan yelled, firing again.

"NO, you die!" Spark screamed, streaks of tears flowing from him. The Growlithe unleashed a Fire Spin attack, melting the oncoming bullet and surrounding the leader into a torrent of flames. Screams of pain could be heard within. It didn't matter to Spark, he didn't care anymore. He only turned his head towards the friend he thought he never had.

* * * * * *

It was possibly a week after the Gym Leader battle, though Spark would never know, never keeping track of time as he stayed beside the Squirtle during the whole time the water type was in intensive care.

"So, I guess we go on without them, right?" Lin asked, on the hilltop at the outside area of Star City. The four looked down at the city shaped like a Star, the last few days full of chaos with the reports and news of the Ex-Gym Leader. Ryna held the Space Badge, shaped into a circle with large quantities of stars drawn into the black background.

"I guess," Ryna said, depressed. Charles and Flare stood to her right, both also mournful with the tragedy that has happened. Lavan was never killed in the Fire Spin, only wounded, but was stripped of his title of Gym Leader, the position being offered to Sam, the one who defeated Lavan in the first place. Ryna never stayed around to hear the verdict, she decided to leave and allow Sam and her Pokémon to recuperate, after the traumatizing events they went through.

"Come on, let's go…" Ryna said sadly, turning the other direction and to continue her journey.

"Hey, wait up!" Sam shouted from behind, running to catch up with them. After a brief run, she stood beside them, although the trainer was panting. Her Pokémon stood beside her. Spark was ready for anything, and Hydra seemed fine.

"Don't you have a gym to attend to?" Ryna asked, looking back at the trainer.

"I'll leave that to someone else, for now, I'm sticking with you," Sam told Ryna, between breaths of air. Ryna gave the Gym Leader another questionable look. "Look, we're in this together. We've come this far, I ain't leaving your side yet."

"You sure about this?" Ryna asked, not exactly convinced.

"Positive," Sam said, standing upright, showing no signs of weakness. "If you're going to try to lose me, don't bother. I'll track you down like a blood hound." Ryna smiled, happy for Sam to join them again.

"You can come, on the condition you tell us where the next best city to go to is," Ryna told her friend and fellow trainer.

"That's easy," Sam replied, smiling as well. "Celestial City, due south of here. There's another gym there, as well as reasonably popular research center."

"Okay, sounds simple enough. Celestial City, here we come!!" Ryna exclaimed.

Fin

   [1]: mailto:TheoLeung@Sprint.ca



	7. From My Own

****

From my Own

By: Theodore Leung

[TheoLeung@Sprint.ca][1]

I never knew when it started. Okay, maybe I did know, but I guess the best way to say it is I don't know how it happened. Okay, maybe I do know how…a hell, my thoughts are driving me crazy…

Okay, okay, okay, never mind…

We walked along the road, minding our own business most of the time. The dirt road may not exactly be the best type of road to walk on, but hey, it'll do. Aside from the occasional trainer who wants to battle us, the walks has been pretty quite…

I looked over towards my left, noticing the lush line of trees that we followed, something that seemed planned by the humans around this area. This pattern was not on the right side, something the surprised when I thought of it. Such strange beings, these humans. Well, I have not complaints, my trainer was someone I could appreciate and count on in the future.

"Something bothering you?" a female voice asked beside me. I turned my head towards the right to face the Flareon. The look of concern on her face surprised me, but I shook the thought off.

"It's nothing Flare, don't worry about it," I assured, patting her shoulder. Flare slowly nodded, probably not believing the answer, but the answer suited her fine. I exhaled deeply, looking over to the left again. Spark and Hydra walked on that side of the path, both seemingly getting over their differences. I smiled at the sight. It was soothing to see these two as friends.

I decided to change my gaze again, noticing the Pikachu perched on my trainer's shoulder. Lin seemed happy, enjoying the view from her height, laughing and giggling, also making the other trainers that led us into giggles, if on a lesser scale. Ryna stood tall, towering over me, though it wouldn't look that way in the eyes of other humans that passed by.

I sighed again, giving Flare another fit of concern, but I told her yet again that it was nothing. Again, she quieted. Still, it made me feel terrible to give a Flareon such concern over me. My gaze met the skylight.

I remember the first time this journey started, Ryna picking me as her Pokémon at Pallet Town. It was surprising that she was a trainer that understood Pokémon language, but it made it easier for use to communicate. Yet, I also think this trainer is responsible for my surges of energy throughout battle.

Flame Rain and Flame Shield, attacks I've never heard before, and yet I've still been able to execute with little thought. I don't know, but between Spark and Lin, we've come up with the conclusion it has something to do with the pendant that hung over our trainer's necks. We could feel its presence, something that told us…anything…we weren't sure…

I looked over my arm, the amber-orange skin easily noticeable. I always wondered why I was born a Charmander. I guess it was fate, something that couldn't be changed. Then again, Ryna always said Fate was something you controlled.

"Charles?" a voice asked, snapping me out of my dream world in a matter of seconds. "You okay?" my trainer asked. I nodded slowly, looking around. Apparently, a third trainer has joined us. "Ready to battle?" Ryna asked next. I smiled, nodding enthusiastically. There's always time for combat.

* * * * * *

I smiled, seeing my fire type friend jumping into combat ready position. Charles always enjoyed combat, as I've seen throughout the times we have journeyed together. Still, if there was anything Charles like more then combat…

I sighed, my vantage point from the top of Ryna's shoulder. I didn't really pay much attention to the battle, knowing if Charles didn't succeed, and I knew that was likely not to happen, Ryna would call in Flare.

I looked over to where the Flareon stood, noticing she was getting edgy for no reasons. She should know by that Charles could handle a lot. Well, I guess it's the concern from a loved one, and when I say loved one, I mean loved one. My pointy, jagged yellow tail twitched, making me turn back to the combat zone. Charles took a massive hit from the opposing Staryu, but the Charmander quickly got back to his feet, giving Flare the no worry sign.

I smiled, seeing that such concern could be cute at times. Flare looked like she was ready to jump in and rip that water type apart. Goes to show you what there is between those two. Ready to stand up for each other at a moment's notice. Always there for each other, the two really do love each other.

I sighed again, wishing someone like that would be there for me.

Nah, I was hopeless romantic. I wonder how my mom got with dad in the first place anyway…

Mom…

I sniffed, tears forming in my eyes, something I couldn't control. It's been a while since I saw her, those scientist taking away my family, leaving me there…in Viridian Forest.

It's not fair…

Then again, life was never fair…

* * * * * *

I watched on with interest. Charles was holding his own, despite fighting against an opposite type. Still, if Hydra could do it, I bet Charles could. Speaking of which…

I looked over to the Squirtle at my right. The blue turtle sat there, also admiring the battle, I see. I bitterly hated this particular Squirtle, or better yet, I _used_ to bitterly hate him. My impressions of him changed after the battle with Lavan, how the turtle took a pistol hit for me. I guess I was mad at him because he beat me. Well, that was before…

My stomach rumbled against the grass a bit, not eating anything in a while. This battle was a good one, and too hard to pass up.

I began to play with a thread of grass in front of me with my right paw, twisting it around my arm.

I looked up again, finally seeing the end. Charles unleashed a Flame Rain attack on the Staryu, the liquid fire singeing the water type, rendering it unconscious. I yawned, despite how interesting the battle was. We have been travelling a lot. I think we've gone by most of the day walking, and aside from the Pokémon battles, we were making good time.

I looked up at my trainer Sam, sitting beside Hydra, also admiring the battle. She still seemed so high, despite my trainer sitting there on the ground. Maybe it was because I was lying on the ground too…

Ah well, I got up, shaking some of the grass off. I wiped the remaining grass away, then stretched out my limbs. Amazing how a few minutes of rest can do to your bones…

I decided to run up the hill that was next on our journey, just for the heck of it. I sure hope there is a Pokémon center soon, it's getting late, and I don't like the prospect of camping for another day. Especially since our group was running low on supplies. We could probably last one or two more days in the wild, max.

Well, tis the life of a Pokémon and their trainer…

* * * * * *

I smiled brightly as Charles headed back to me. Another battle well fought. *Sigh***** I wish I could fight like him.

I know he's told me that I had the potential, but still, I think he was only trying to cheer me up. My back still hurts from that Psychic attack Lavan's Alakazam gave me. I shuddered at the thought…being tossed around like a beach ball. I don't think Charles would've reacted well if he saw that. I guess it was a good thing he was unconscious at the time…

I yawned, my eyes going blurry to the tiredness that infested my body at the moment. My paw ran across my eyes instinctively to rub away the tiredness, but it was so hard to keep it away…

"Tired?" Charles asked me. I nodded wearily, laying my head down against his shoulder. I wish Charles was a Charizard, since he would be able to carry me around easily, but then again, I wouldn't be able to lean on his shoulder anymore. I giggled at the thought of it.

"Something wrong?" my fire type friend asked, stroking some of my fur. I purred as he stroked me, cuddling up closer to he Charmander.

"It's nothing, just a strange thought," I replied, smiling happily. The darkness was a nice comfort. Despite having my eyes closed, I knew Charles was looking over me, smiling. Yeah, we were quite close, right to the point where Lin kept calling us lovebirds. Are we really that close together? I'm not really sure…I guess it all depends on your perspective.

"What's that noise?" I asked Charles, I could faintly hear Spark, but maybe it was just me. I am tired after all.

"It's Spark," my friend replied. "He's happy yelping about a Pokémon Center coming up on the path." I smiled, Spark being an energetic type at times. "Come on, you can rest better at the center."

"Do I have to get up?" I asked meekly, yawning. I could see Charles smiling in my mind. I didn't want to move, it was just to exhausting.

"No, you don't," Charles replied. I didn't know what he meant by that until a few seconds later.

"WOAH!" I yelled out, being lifted into the air. My eyes snapped open, seeing I was being carried in the arms of the Charmander. "Why you…" I said, giggling. I nuzzled his chin, causing him to giggle as well. "Thank you," I told him.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, walking over the hill to the center. I wonder how Lin would react when she saw this. The thought made me giggle, sending a look of question over my 'boyfriend' as our Pikachu would say.

* * * * * *

I looked around the Pokémon Center, somehow bringing back memories of when Sam tripped over me back in the previous one. My gaze turned towards the Growlithe I accompanied. It makes me wonder if Spark still feels bitter towards me. I did beat him in combat, and that he was always growling at me. I can't tell…he seems to have a better opinion of me, but still…

My eyes were trained on the opening doors of the center, Flare and Charles walking in, or more like, Charles walking in carrying Flare. The two were laughing hysterically, catching the attention of other Pokémon and trainers.

"Oh brother…" I heard Lin whisper. My gaze soon fixed on her, noticing that she was rolling her eyes. Yeah, this was the life of a rowdy group like this…

I've been pretty quite for the last couple of days of travel. Probably for the entire trip, I've only said four sentences. Nah, I probably spoke more then that. I'm exaggerating, that's all.

Why do I always think so much?

I shook my head clear of thought. I need a break, or my mind is probably going to explode or something…

Ah, god, why do I have these thoughts anyway? I can see it, if Spark knew I think this much, he would probably laugh in my face and never let me live it down.

God dang it, why do I HAVE to think so much?!

"You look disturbed…" I heard, breaking my chain of thought and making me turn around to face the person.

"S-Spark!" I stammered, surprised that the Growlithe would confront me of all the people.

"Why are you so surprised?" the Pokémon asked.

"Oh…i-it's nothing…" I stammered. I looked into those eyes of the Growlithe, but I didn't see bitterness or hatred, only a warm feeling of concern. He smiled.

"Come on Hydra, Sam's waiting. Let's go," he told me. I nodded, following the dog Pokémon to our trainer.

Maybe Spark does think differently about me…

* * * * * *

Well, Celestial City wasn't what I expected it to be…

Still, no time to admire the sights, Ryna was eagerly awaiting the Gym Battle. It was easy to tell, since she had this wide grin on her face, as I can see from where I perched on her shoulder.

We split off from Sam and her trainers. Sam wanted to go check out the city and stuff, telling us that she would find us at the Pokémon Center in a few hours. As for the rest of our group…let's just say Charles and Flare still couldn't get enough of each other. 

I yawned, tired but still ready for battle. The Gym in front of us was not very spectacular, though the entire front wall was covered with a paint job from the stars, like something out of Star Trek.

"Well, this is it," Ryna whispered, me being the only one to hear. I nodded, smiling and giving her a sign of victory. She smiled back, the four of us stepping into the Gym.

* * * * * *

The inside of the Gym was quite interesting. Much like the front wall of the square prism gym, the inside was decorated with views of the stars.

"I wonder what kind of Pokémon they use in here," Flare whispered to me. Even the floor was star-ish, for lack of better words. It kind of gave the feeling of actually being in space.

"Possibly a Porygon," I replied, getting a bit disoriented with the stars all about. "This gym probably uses 'advance' Pokémon or something the other." My Flareon companion gave me a questionable look but her curiosity seemed satisfied.

"Greetings," the man at the other side said. He wore a white lab coat that seemed longer then he was tall, but on the other hand, the sleeves were tight around his arms. It was strange to see such unusual attire for this blond haired blue eyed name, but he didn't seem to mind, despite how uncomfortable that outfit looked. "I am Des, Gym Leader of Celestial City Gym. I believe you are here for a battle."

"That's right," Ryna replied, her face strong with confidence. Des looked amongst the Pokémon Ryna trained, his eyes finally setting upon Flare, though the look seemed malicious…

"One-on-one, Flareon to Flareon," Des said, turning his gaze back to the trainer. Flare was clearly taken aback by this offer.

"I…I can't do this…I'm not strong enough…" Flare whispered to me, shaking in nervousness.

"It's okay, Flare, don't worry," I said calmly. "You beat Simon, this is just another battle which isn't more difficult. You are not even fighting an opposite type, so it should be fine…"

"But…" Flare protested, taking a step back.

"I have faith Flare, and so does Ryna and Lin," I continued, she looked up at me, eyes making contact.

"Okay…I will try…" she said, suppressing her fear. I nodded, smiling.

"Thank you," I told her. We both looked up at Ryna, who was watching the entire event transpire. Flare nodded, ready for the battle in both body and soul.

"We accept," Ryna told Des.

Fin

   [1]: mailto:TheoLeung@Sprint.ca



	8. Celestial City: Meeting Point

****

Celestial City: Meeting Point

By: Theodore Leung

[TheoLeung@Sprint.ca][1]

Sam stood there, watching the Pokémon battle unfold. Her two Pokémon, Hydra and Spark, also watched, both with interest as the two Sandslashes fought, both hacking at each other with their sharp claws.

"Sandslash, Slash attack!" one of the trainers commanded, a youngster, who looks inexperienced. The Sandslash obeyed, rushing into the fray.

"Slasher, 1-2-3 Combo!" the other commanded. This trainer was about Sam's age, wearing black shorts and a white vest over his red T-shirt. He wore sunglasses over his eyes, but his brown hair flailed in the wind.

"Hey, does that trainer look familiar?" Sam asked her two Pokémon. Hydra shrugged, not recognizing the trainer what so ever.

"He does look kind of familiar," Spark mused, but ignored it as the two Sandslashes reached each other. The first Sandslash did as his master commanded, slashing at the opponent. The other evaded, ducking low. The first one panicked, his swipe hitting air. The second grinned as much as it can, then slammed his right claw into the opponent. He followed up with a left slash, then a right uppercut, sending the other rolling back to his trainer.

"Oh, rats!" the youngster said, recalling his Pokémon. "Uh…" he said sullenly, running his hand down the Pokéballs on his belt.

"Give it up kid," the other said. "My Sandslash just wiped out four of your Pokémon."

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" the youngster replied, removing his hand over his Pokéballs. "Good match though. I needed the training." He nodded, taking a step back and filtering through the crowd that has accumulated through the battle.

"Any other challengers?" the champion asked, his gaze sifting through the crowd.

"I'll challenge you," Sam said, taking a step into the circle of people. Spark and Hydra followed, each taking a position by her side.

"Hmm…" he mused, examining Sam from head to toe, then her Pokémon. "Slasher, return," he commanded. His Sandslash gave the trainer a questioning glance, but obeyed, walking to the side of his master. "One-on-one, your Squirtle versus my Graveler," he suggested. Sam looked down at her turtle Pokémon, silently asking if he would agree to that. Hydra, in responses, glanced over at Spark, who nodded his approval. Hydra in turn nodded as well, walking in front of Sam.

"Whenever you're ready my friend," Sam told her opponent calmly. He nodded, taking his Pokéball and opening it, the massive Graveler appearing in a bright flash. He towered over his opponent, the shadow engulfing the turtle.

"At least I got the type advantage," Hydra said, though trembling to just how easily this hunk of rock can crush him. The 'hunk of rock' grunted, examined the Squirtle, then the other Pokémon nearby, surprised at seeing Spark. Hydra wondered what the Graveler was thinking, looking at Spark. The Growlithe only 'shrugged', telling Hydra to focus on the battle.

"Let's begin!" the other trainer said. "Graveler, tackle attack!"

"Hydra…"

* * * * * *

"Flamethrower!" Ryna yelled out, Flare unleashing the fury of flames at the opposing Flareon.

"Flamethrower it back, Klik!" Des commanded, his Flareon also unleashing a torrent of firepower. The storm pillars smashed into each other in fiery display of lights, before dissipating into the surrounding air. "Evenly matched, interesting," Des mused. "Klik, bite!" Klik pounced at his opponent.

"Flare, move it!" Ryna commanded, Flare trying to run but failed. Klik lay on top of Flare, pinning her to the ground, savagely biting at her fur. She yelped in pain as Klik's teeth sank into her flesh.

"Flare, kick him!" Charles yelled out, holding back at ripping Klik apart. Flare thrust her hind legs into the midsection of Klik, sending him sprawling backwards, howling in pain. Both simultaneously got to their feet. Flare licked one of her wounds on her front leg, but kept a sharp eye on Klik, who was circling around her like a vulture, slowly.

"Klik, tackle!" Des ordered, the Flareon charging headfirst at Flare.

"Flare…"

* * * * * *

"Water Gun!" Sam yelled out, the Squirtle obeying. The high-pressured jet stream of H2O blasted forward, but didn't stop the Graveler, who was now rolling towards Hydra, the rock type's body parts retracted against his hard shell.

"Move it!" Spark yelled out, Hydra definitely taking that advice and leaping out of the way just a second before the Graveler was where he used to be. The water type fired off another stream of water, but again, it didn't faze the Graveler.

"Rock Throw!" Sam's opponent commanded, the Graveler appearing from his rock hide, ripping a piece of ground out of the, well, ground, and tossing it towards the direction of the Squirtle.

"Withdraw!" Sam yelled out, Hydra taking his turn into hiding himself. The massive boulder slammed into him, sending him flying through the air and back into the ground, upside-down, spinning in his own shell.

"Again!" Graveler's trainer ordered. Another piece of ground was ripped out.

"Hydra, get up!" Sam pleaded, hoping to arose her friend. Nothing seemed to happen, as the might of the Graveler tossed the next piece of ground at Hydra.

"Yeah!" Hydra shouted, appearing from his shell, and rolling over, the rock narrowly missing him. He fired his water gun at the Graveler who was taken by surprise at the quick recovery of the Squirtle. The Graveler had no time to defend himself, and took the full blow of the water, knocking him over. The rock type tried in a futile attempt to get up, but was too weakened by the attack to do anything.

"Interesting," the trainer said, recalling his Graveler to his Pokéball. "Can you come with me?" he asked, surprising his opponents. The three exchanged glances nervously.

"What for?" Sam asked. He never answered, only started to walk away, his Sandslash following behind. Sam again exchanged glances with her Pokémon, then ran to catch up with her opponent.

* * * * * *

Flare leaped back, avoiding another close encounter with her counterpart in this sci-fi arena. Klik grinned, finally facing off with a worthy adversary of his species.

"Klik, Fire Blast," Des commanded, calm despite the tension of the battle. Klik nodded, about to unleash the most powerful fire attack known.

Except Nova Arc is more powerful, and this.

"Flare, Hell Fire!" Ryna yelled out. Des lost his composure, starting to break a sweat with this new, unknown attack. Flare leaped high into the sky, Klik firing his attack at the now airborne target.

Flare, now overflowing with powered, let out a fierce cry, her eyes crimson with power. A barrier of sheer fire surrounded her, possibly with enough power to melt even the strongest of all metals.

"What the?!" Klik exclaimed, taking a step back, his Fire Blast bouncing off the barrier like rubber ball.

"Flare, let him have it!" Charles shouted. Flare nodded, though hardly noticeable through the 'flames of hell'. She let out another hellish cry, then brought her power down onto the opposing Flareon. He never had time to react, the time it took for Flare to impact was less then a second.

"Klik!" Des shouted, panicking. The energy ball engulfed the Flareon, then, nothing, just a ball of fire sitting in the middle of the arena.

A column of fire blasted out of the ball like a geyser set on high. It slammed into the ceiling, small chips falling to the ground. Another hellish cry of fury echoed through the room, then nothing, the geyser of fire stopping. After a few seconds, Flare stood there, cool and calm, though breathing hard. She looked up, everyone's gaze following hers. Klik fell to the floor with a loud and echoing thud, the imprint of his body was clearly noticeable in the ceiling.

"Klik!" Des shouted, running over and embracing the Flareon. "You okay?" he asked, the Flareon weakly nodding. Klik sighed, recalling the Pokémon to his ball, then standing up. "Good match," Des commented. He tossed something at Ryna, who caught the item expertly. "It's the Research Badge," Des told Ryna. The badge resembled a 'X' shape made up of a microscope and a magnifying glass.

"Good match," Ryna agreed, nodding. "We should try again one day," she said, smiling. The Pallet Town trainer turned around, but was stopped by Des.

"But I want something from you," he said, dropping a canister to the ground. The little canister soon started to emit gas.

"Wha?!" Lin exclaimed, taking a step back, but it didn't matter, soon the gas was upon everyone except for Des, each falling asleep.

"I want your Flareon," Des said, smirking. 

"No…" Ryna muttered, before falling to the effects of the sleeping gas.

* * * * * *

"This is my house," the trainer told Sam, opening the door to the small two-floor building on one of the smaller streets in this town. "Come in, please," he said.

"But why?" Sam asked, though not refusing the request and entered. The interior was quite furnished, though nothing to fancy. All the basic essentials to a house. The trainer closed the door.

"Because," the trainer said, taking off his sunglasses.

"I knew he looked familiar!" Spark exclaimed.

Tim smiled, folding his glasses and placing them on a table nearby. "It's been a while," he told Sam, walking into the kitchen. "Coke?" he asked, opening the fridge.

"Okay, thanks," Sam replied, catching the cold beverage that Tim tossed. The can opened with a hiss, much like any other carbonated drink. Sam downed half of its contents in one gulp. "Well, someone was thirsty," Tim commented, smiling. Sam giggled.

"Yeah, it has been a while," Sam said, sighing. "You live around here?" she asked. Tim sighed.

"Sort of," he replied, a bit depressed. Sam gave him a questionable look.

* * * * * *

Spark and Hydra looked around the house, specifically the living room. The room seemed to be most Pokémon related, since there were training tools and Pokémon food and stuff everywhere, though neatly organized.

"Who's this Tim person?" Hydra asked, glancing around.

"Just say we ran into him at Mt. Moon," Spark replied, his gaze finally settling onto a picture that hung on a wall. "Look at this," he told his water type friend. Hydra followed his gaze and landed on an astounding piece of art.

"Woah…" Hydra muttered, seeing the picture.

Within the picture frame was a coloured picture of a Moltres. The bird of fire stretched his wings high and mightily, within his storm of fire that the bird created. The two Pokémon stared at it, admiring the work and time taken into this figure.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Slasher asked, breaking the trance of both Pokémon. They stared at the Sandslash, who was smiling.

"Where did you get that picture?" Hydra asked, pointing towards the picture. Slasher giggled.

"Tim drew it," he replied.

"He DREW it?!" both Pokémon exclaimed, utterly taken aback by that fact.

"Who was his model?" Spark asked, trying to find a lie in this fact.

"Just say, Tim has his sources," Slasher replied, smiling. "Hungry?" he asked, making the other Pokémon's stomach rumble. "I'll take that as a yes," he replied, walking over to the feed corner, where Rocky, now a Graveler, was indulging himself. He looked up at the new comrades.

"Hey, nice to see you again, Spark," he said, Spark nodding his agreement. "Your friend there is good," he said next. "Hydra is it?"

"Yep," the Squirtle replied, not intimidated by the size of the 'rock' anymore. "You fight well despite being at a disadvantage."

"I've been trained to take water hits," Rocky replied, downing some more Pokémon food. Hydra smiled, also beginning to chow on some food. Soon, the foursome was indulging in the food laid out to them.

* * * * * *

"Where's Ryna?" Tim asked, finishing the last of his Coke. Sam panicked slightly, and it was good thing she finished her coke already, or she may have spit some out at the moment.

"Crap, I forget, I was suppose to meet her at the Gym!" she exclaimed. She leaped from the chair and headed for the door. "Can I leave my Pokémon here for now?" she asked. Tim nodded, and followed her.

"I'll go with you," he replied, getting his shoes on.

"You don't have to," Sam replied, getting her own shoes on.

"I insist," he said, stopping Sam from arguing any longer. "Slasher! Rocky! Hold the fort down! Sam and I are going out for a bit," Tim told his Pokémon. The friendly but strong acknowledgements were heard, and the two trainers left for the gym.

* * * * * *

"Ryna?!" Sam shouted, her yell echoing through the gym. Nothing replied. "Where could she be?" Sam asked Tim, only to get a shrug as an answer. The two soon ended up in arena of the gym, and were shocked with what they saw.

"Ryna?!" both exclaimed, running over to her unconscious body. Charles and Lin were also down, but Flare was no where to be seen.

"Where's Flare!?" Sam shouted, looking around quickly.

"Who?" Tim asked, but not caring for an answer, just picking Ryna up. "Come on, we'll get them back to my house, then get the details from there." Sam, still panicking, but nodded lifting Lin and Charles.

"I hope Flare is okay…" she whispered.

* * * * * *

Ryna slowly opened her eyes, used a few seconds to gain her thoughts, then shot up like she was just awakened by a loud, squeaky alarm clock.

"Flare?!" she yelled out, surprising everyone. Sam and Tim ran over, calming her down. "Where's Flare?!" Ryna asked, afraid and worried. She looked around, realizing the surroundings weren't the same.

"I couldn't find her at the gym," Sam said sadly.

"No!" Ryna exclaimed, slamming her fist into the sofa she lay on. "No…" she whimpered.

"Who took her?" Charles asked, calmly, but clutching his fist. Ryna sighed, seeing how this would affect her Charmander. Lin jumped onto the couch, also wondering about the information, as was all the other Pokémon.

"Des took her…" she whispered.

Fin

   [1]: mailto:TheoLeung@Sprint.ca



	9. Special Forces

****

Special Forces

By: Theodore Leung

[TheoLeung@Sprint.ca][1]

"I'm going to kill him!" Charles exclaimed, slamming his tiny fist into the nearby wall, denting it in.

"Charles, calm down…" Lin told her Charmander friend. She patted Charles' back, but he only swatted her Pikachu hand away. "Charles…" Lin muttered, leaving the fire type alone.

* * * * * *

Tim looked over to where Charles stood, the Charmander's back towards the human. His tail burned brightly with anger and rage. Tim sighed, and burned back to face Sam and Ryna.

"Are you going to try to rescue Flare?" he asked, although he knew the answer. Ryna nodded. "I guess you'll need help then," Tim replied.

"You don't have to involve yourself in this," Ryna said. "This is between me and Des."

"It's more then you think," Tim said, sighing. "Gather your Pokémon and follow me," he said, walking upstairs. Sam and Ryna exchanged confused glances, but did as they were told.

* * * * * *

"Whatever you hear in these moments in here do not leave this room," Tim told all of them. The group sat in a small room upstairs, with no chairs, tables, nothing. The only source of illumination was the faint light that filtered through the blinds at a window. Slasher and Rocky doubted Tim's judgement, but loyally followed their master no mater what.

"We understand," Ryna said, speaking for her side of the group. Sam also agreed, nodding silently. Tim exhaled, then began.

"This town is basically under control of Team Rocket," he started. The small circle of gasps ensued, but soon died down. "Team Rocket already owns half of this location, including the research center and gym."

"So you're saying Team Rocket took Flare?!" Charles interrupted, still angered.

"Charles!" Ryna barked, silencing the Charmander.

"Sorry…" he replied, calming down greatly.

"It's okay, you have the right to be angry," Ryna told her first Pokémon. "Continue Tim." Tim nodded.

"I've been sent here to stop Team Rocket from taking anymore, or liberating the city," Tim continued. "I can't tell you who sent me, but I'm here now."

"Sorry to interrupt, but you trying to be the 'one-man-army'?" Lin asked, her tail erect with interest. Tim smiled.

"Kind of," he told them. "I have my Pokémon, don't forget," he told them, patting his Graveler and Sandslash. Both smiled, happy to serve Tim. "Anyway, I guess you know what you're up against partially." Ryna nodded.

"I'm still going," she told Tim defiantly. "That's my Pokémon Des has in there, and I'm not going to sit around idly." Tim sighed again.

"I was planning to move in tonight. It would be better if we all moved in together," he suggest, Ryna and Sam nodding. "I'll brief you on the plan after I make a few alterations."

* * * * * *

Flare groggily blinked, rubbing her eyes with her paws. The fact that when she lifted her paw made some chains rattled almost instantly sharpened her senses.

"Wha?" she whispered, her arms and legs shackled to the wall, though the chains were long enough to allow her to explore the room. The room its self was very plain, only four white walls, the door being one side, a large reflective mirror being on the adjacent wall of the door. Flare glanced, around, walking a bit to get the cramps out of her bones. She quickly made note of the four cameras situated in each corner of the room. A small ventilation shaft was on the wall opposite to the mirror, though Flare would never be able to get to it, with the chains and all.

"I've got to get out of here," Flare told herself, looking around. The door was obviously lock, the ventilation shaft was a good possibility it she could get out of her chain. The Flareon decided to try to melt the chains.

"AH!" she yelped, electricity surging through her body before she even burned the chains for a second.

"I wouldn't try that again," he said, Flare turning her attention to the new body in the cell: Klik. Flare growled at her counterpart, but was shocked again. She instantly silenced. "You're chains are designed to send shocks at the first sight of external thermal energy. Of course, I can also send shocks if I feel like it," he added, smirking.

"What do you want with me?!" Flare demanded, only getting shocked some more.

"I'd watch that tone of voice, my pretty lady," Klik mocked, laughing. "And I seriously doubt you want to know what's going to happen to you in this facility."

"Try me!" Flare challenged. Klik ignored his impulse to shock her again, seeing how sweet this moment is. He grinned.

"My trainer is looking for strong female Flareon," Klik started, stopping intentionally to keep Flare on her toes. "You know how it goes, mix strong with strong and you get something stronger." Flare gave a peculiar look, not understanding. "I see you don't get it," Klik said, reading her expression. He gave a mental laugh. "Des wants me to have a strong offspring."

"But that means…" Flare said, gasping when she finally put two and two together. "No…" she whispered, lowering her head. "You can't possibly serious?!" she yelled out, getting shocked again and bringing her down. "Could you…" she whimpered. Klik only grinned, and left the room, allowing Flare to sulk alone.

* * * * * *

Tim exhaled, taking of his fake glasses and his lab coat. Sam and Ryna also stripped off their lab coats. Ryna checked her watch.

"Seven P.M," she told the others. "Proceed as planned?" she asked, Tim nodding. He wore a military issue vest, the pockets filled with all sorts of contraptions. The trainer called out his Sandslash from his Pokéball.

"I would've liked it if we hid our Pokémon, but I guess it can't be helped," Tim said, referring to how Charles, Lin, Spark, and Hydra followed these scientists. They got more then one odd stare from others, though no one asked for details. The storeroom was cramped, but it provided what the three infiltrators needed. Tim knelt down, and pulled the grating off from the ventilation shaft. Each Pokémon donned a small head set that fit perfectly for their type. With the headset was a small screen that could be flipped down over the eye to transmit signals. Each human wore an identical head set. "You all know where to go, right?" Each Pokémon that was going in nodded. "Good luck," Tim encouraged. Charles, Slasher, and Lin ran into the maze of shafts.

"Now we wait…" Ryna said, sighing, and sitting down on the cold, stone surface. She glanced at the cable Slasher carried with him, and how it was connected to Tim's portable computer. "Come on….please find Flare…" Ryna silently prayed.

* * * * * *

Slasher ran down the tight shaft, his quills scraping against the ceiling from time to time. Still, no one would hear with him inside the ventilation. After a few minutes of searching back and forth, the Sandslash found what he was looking for: an access panel. He pried the panel off, then hooked up the cable to the database.

"Ground 1 here, objective secure," he reported into his mic.

"T1 here, acknowledge," Tim told his Pokémon. "Proceed to point delta to rendezvous with Fire 2."

"Confirmed, moving out," Slasher said, continuing down the corridor.

* * * * * *

Lin scurried down her part of the ventilation system, looking for the grate she needed. She turned the next corner, ran down that, turned again, and was relieved when she found her destination. She peeked through the grates, finding the generators that ran this scientific facility.

"Electric 1 here, at point beta, target confirmed," Lin spoke through the mic.

"T2 here, good job," Ryna's voice said. "Prepare for code A66."

"Acknowledge," Lin said, setting herself down and waiting for the attack code. The Pikachu slowly began to count away at the time, hoping Flare was okay.

* * * * * *

"Okay Hydra, up to you now," Sam told her Squirtle. The turtle nodding, knowing he had to find the point where all the Pokémon in the ventilation could escape to the roof through the exhaust.

"The location is on your map, go for Water 1," Tim said, pushing a few buttons on his computer. Hydra flipped the small eyepiece down, a map appearing on the screen.

"I'm off," he said, beginning his trek through the system. Sam sighed, waving her Squirtle good bye for now, some how getting the feeling something will go wrong.

* * * * * *

Flare looked up from her spot, her eyes damp with tears. The door creaked open, revealing Des and Klik. Flare looked away, not wanting to face these two.

"It's time," Des said, apparently not caring for anyone but himself and his own Flareon.

"Make it easy on yourself Flare, just don't resist," Klik suggested, making his way towards his 'mate'. Flare still only looked away, holding back even more tears.

"Charles…help me, please…" Flare pleaded mentally. Klik walked over, licking the neck of Flare. "Get AWAY from me!" Flare yelled out, giving a hard backhand swing to Klik. The Flareon was taken completely aback, sending him staggering backwards a but, rubbing his wound. He sent a shock up Flare's body in retaliation.

"I said you shouldn't resist…" he muttered, advancing on the captive Flareon again.

"Charles…please…" Flare pleaded again, sobbing.

* * * * * *

"Fire 2, we have location of Fire 3," Tim's voice told Charles.

"Roger," Charles replied, lowering his eyepiece, the map revealing its self. "Confirmed, moving in!" Charles said, anxious to see Flare again. He ran down the corridors, left, right, center, until he made it to his location.

"Flare!" he shouted out through the grating, seeing the grotesque scene. "At point delta, requesting code A66!"

"Water 1 at point gamma," Hydra said next.

"T3 here," Sam said. "Code A66 confirmed! Let all hell break loose!"

* * * * * *

"Get off me!" Flare squealed, but to no avail, the other Flareon was over powering her.

"I said stop resisting!" Klik shouted back. Des only watched, waiting.

"And I say get the HELL off her!" Charles yelled out, smashing the grate in and jumping down. He tackled Klik, sending the two sprawling across the room. Before Des could do anything, Flare unleashed a Flamethrower at the Gym Leader, sending him flying out of the room in pain.

"You damn Charmander!" Klik screamed, biting at the opposing fire type. The two kept punching and biting each other, each angered more and more with each passing blow.

* * * * * *

"Confirmed A66! Attacking target!" Lin shouted through her link, charging up electricity. Within a few seconds, the Pikachu sent volts of electricity through the grate and at the generator, shorting it out in a matter of seconds. "Electric 1 here! Target neutralized! Moving to point gamma!"

"Acknowledge, move out!" Ryna commanded.

* * * * * *

"Our turn to split!" Tim shouted, unhooking his computer. His two human companions nodded. The electricity went out soon, but emergency lighting compensated for the loss.

"Let's go!" Tim shouted, kicking the door open and running towards the stairway, which was strategically located across the hallway. It didn't take long for guards to react, and soon, sirens and intruder klaxons were heard all over the base, or would have been if there was electricity. Shots rang out as the guards futilely tried to stop the intruders.

"Up to the roof!" Ryna yelled, Sam and Spark following close behind. Tim followed at the end, getting his Pokéball ready for assault.

* * * * * *

Klik finally disengaged himself from Charles, both breathing hard after their long struggle. Charles took a menacing step forward.

"One more step, and I can fry Flare to crisp," Klik threatened, stopping his opponent in his tracks. "That's more like it."

"Hey Klik!" Flare shouted, unleashing a Flamethrower at her counterpart. The female Flareon was no longer shackled, her locks picked by a master key that Slasher held in his claw. Klik took the full blow, getting blasted outside and slammed against the wall, with the obvious cracking sound. Charles looked over, then ran to Flare, the two embracing for a long moment.

"Hey, love birds, sorry to interrupt, but we got to move!" Slasher shouted, already back in the ventilation shaft. The fire types exchanged glances, then both jumped up, Flare ahead of Charles. The three made a beeline for point gamma.

* * * * * *

"There!" Hydra shouted, kicking the grate off. Clean, cool, night air engulfed him, as he clambered out of the shaft. Lin nimbly followed leaping onto the roof.

As if on cue, Ryna burst onto the roof, followed by Sam and Spark. Tim quickly followed, releasing his Pokéball.

"Rocky! Earthquake!" Tim commanded, the Graveler, in one quick move, leveled the stairway. "Good job, return!" Tim commanded next, recalling the Graveler. He looked over, seeing Ryna, Sam, Spark, Hydra, and Lin assembled. Slasher, Flare, and Charles were climbing out of the shaft. "All present! Let's go!" Everyone agreed, but was stopped but a slightly burned Des.

"Don't you think of going anywhere," he threatened.

"And who's going to stop us?!" Flare shouted. "Klik ain't with you!"

"Forget about him!" Tim shouted, recalling his Sandslash. "Ryna, Sam, get out of here! I'll hold him off!"

"But…" Ryna protested, but didn't get any further.

"GO!" Tim barked out, frightening everyone. Ryna didn't argue, and did as she was told. Soon, the only people on the roof were Des and Tim.

"Been a while…friend…" Des muttered, taking out a Pokéball.

"If only you didn't leave the Special Forces…" Tim said, sighing. He took out his own Pokéball.

"Oh well. I'm going to beat you this time," Des said, grinning. "Blastoise, go!" The massive turtle appearing, his high power cannons on the shoulder threatening Tim.

"Great…" Tim thought. "All my Pokémon have a weakness to this…" Tim sighed, as he saw the smirk on Des. "I still have to try! Burner, go!" Tim yelled out, releasing his Pokéball. With a bright flash, the Pokémon revealed himself: the legendary bird Moltres.

"Burner, Fire Blast!" Tim commanded, the Moltres unleashing the attack.

"Hydro Pump!" Des commanded, the Blastoise unleashing two high powered water shots at the attack, vaporizing the flames and hitting the Moltres square on. The bird of fire squawked in pain, falling to the ground, but quickly regaining its strength and taking to the air again.

"Fly!" Tim commanded next, but to no avail, as it was shot down again before it could do anything. "Come on Burner, I have faith!" The Moltres gave out a faint cry of pain as another Hydro Pump slammed against it.

"Sorry…Tim…" Burner said, weakly, collapsing onto the ground.

"I win," Des said, about to recall his Pokémon.

"No!" Tim yelled out, shedding a tear. "You knew! You never fought fair!" Des only shrugged.

"How do you think I got this far in life?" he replied.

"I'll beat you!" Tim shouted out angrily, his cross-shaped pendant glowing. "I will beat you!" he yelled out one last time, the glow on his pendant intensifying. Soon, blinding light shot forth, able to seen for miles away. Des covered his eyes, unable to take the sheer intensity.

"Burner, time to take out the trash…" Tim whispered, the light subsiding. Burner was reinvigorated, ready to take on round two with the Blastoise.

* * * * * *

"What is that?!" Ryna shouted, seeing the Moltres. At least, it was a Moltres, until the light changed it. The feathers were more solid, yet, also just as fiery. The wings were longer, the beak of this bird shortening. Three flaming tail feathers formed. Ryna, not one to use a Pokédex, pulled her one out to identify.

"Species: Unknown," was all the Pokédex said.

"What is it?" Sam asked, in awe.

* * * * * *

"Burner! Phoenix Storm!" Tim commanded. "Show Des the power of fire!" Burned flew high, feathers falling off his wings, then flying towards their target: the Blastoise. The water type tried to shoot them down, but couldn't fire enough to shot then all. Explosions rocked the roof as the feathers impacted, stunning the massive turtle.

"I can't lose here!" Des cried out.

"Burner, Fire Corridor!" Tim ordered next. The Phoenix flew high up, storing energy, glowing with power. Soon, the bird of fire dived down against the Blastoise, a trail of fire following him. The water type tried to Hydro Pump Burner, but the water evaporated in a matter of milliseconds. The flame trailed engulfed the water type, the howl of pain could be heard.

It was over in a matter of seconds.

The Blastoise lay on the ground, exhausted and defeated. The Phoenix hovered high in the sky. Tim exhaled.

"Good job Burner," he replied, recalling his newly acquired Pokémon. "Until next time Des…" Tim said next, walking away from his defeated opponent.

"How can it be possible?" Des mumbled, on his knees.

* * * * * *

"Tim! You're okay!" Ryna exclaimed happily, hugging her comrade tightly.

"I told you I'll hold him off…" Tim said weakly. Ryna nodded, crying into his shoulder. She never felt like this to another person before. It was a very different feeling, but a feeling she liked.

Sam smiled, sitting down on the grass outside the perimeter of the research center. Hydra, Spark, and Lin enjoyed the fireworks that Burner caused. Flare and Charles were hugging each other tightly, happy to be with each other again.

"What was that Pokémon you used up there?" Ryna asked, whispering into Tim's ear.

"Let's just call it a Phoenix, okay?" Tim whispered back. Ryna nodded, not really caring, only happy to have her friends back.

Fin

   [1]: mailto:TheoLeung@Sprint.ca



	10. Aerial Fire

**Aerial Fire**

**By: Theodore Leung**

TheoLeung@Sprint.ca

            I sighed, laying my head on the grassy ground. I could hear it, the faint chirps of bird, though none of them would go near me, the one of the same species…

            The forest was, well, green. Lush with vegetation, the occasional beam of light shining through the dense foliage, it was an ideal place to stop for a break.

            I could feel my friend wrap some bandages around my left leg, patting the leg once he was done. I breathed a sigh of relief.

            "How you feeling Burner?" my friend ask. I smiled, flapping my wings. They didn't seem to hurt as much as before. Those Hydro Pumps sure know how to take out fire.

            "Thank you Tim," I replied. The Cinnabar Special Operations officer nodded, patting my wing.

            "Just get some rest, you've had your share of action the other night," he consolidated. I took the advice, laying my wings on the ground, closing my eyes to get some rest. The air was refreshing, being back in the environment. Perhaps not my own, but still natural never the less.

            Again I sighed, wondering what have I become. A Phoenix? I have never seen a Moltres evolve before…my kin were always the same, perhaps growing in size as they aged, but never 'going to the next level' for lack of better words.

            I adjusted my position, getting a better look at my friend and trainer. Tim was hanging out more and more with that girl, Ryna I believe. They two were close, I could easily see it.

            I wish I had someone to be close too…seeing my kin was a rare treat, though it is becoming increasingly harder to actually detect him or her. The Moltres was a rare breed, only seen by few and caught by fewer. I wasn't caught, I accompanied Tim because I needed to.

            I owed him, it was a life debt. He saved my life, and I am willing to follow him to even the coldest depths of Earth. Still, it was more then that. He said I could take my leave, something I would gladly do, but I was drawn to him. A strange feeling, like I was destined to be with him. We were a pair, going hand in hand. I was never able to shake the feeling, I was only able to embrace, and hope for an answer sooner or later.

            Again, I sighed, for one last time, closing my eyes. Tim said I needed rest, something I'm glad to do.

* * * * * *

            I laid my head down, my body aching with all this walking. I was depressed, scared, afraid…I didn't know what to think…

            "Are you okay Flare?" the Charmander asked me. I looked up at Charles, not responding, only looking back down, unable to speak.

            He…that Flareon, he tried to…

            I held back the tears, the sobs, the whimpers. I only buried my face into my arms, afraid to face Charles, afraid that…something has happened…between us…

            "Flare?" he asked again. I didn't raise my head this time, I just sat there, lifeless. "Are you okay?" he asked, more concern in his voice.

            "Please…leave me…" I told him. I might have broken his heart…he may reject me…if I told him what happened…he…we may not be friends anymore.

            "Flare…" he whispered, sighing. I couldn't see, but I knew he left, I could feel it. Oh God, what have I done? Have I pulled away from him? I don't know…only my tears may have the answer….

* * * * * *

            Did I do something wrong? I don't know…she doesn't seem to want me anymore…

            I stared at her, on the ground, in her shell, a shell I may never be able to penetrate again. She looked like she was weeping. I wish I could comfort her…but if she doesn't want me around, I will respect her decision. Still, I'm afraid…that she doesn't 'like' me…

            "You okay friend?" I looked over my shoulder, seeing the Sandslash standing there. I sighed, looking back over to Flare, vigilantly on guard. Slasher walked over to me, noticing my predicament.

            "Something happened Charles?" he asked. I sighed, not responding, only watching. He knew, I could tell. He knew what the problem was. I knew, even before he placed his claw on my shoulder.

            "Listen, I know you like her, and I'm pretty sure she likes you, but do you know what happened to her in that facility?" he asked. I turned my head to face my new ally, not making any changes in my mood. "I wouldn't know, but it can't be you who's affecting her," he consolidated. "Give her some space, she needs to be alone sometimes…"

            I sighed, seeing how the Sandslash was right. I don't know what happened in there, I just know something wrong happened. I may have saved the day, but am I really the hero?

            I exhaled, removing the Sandslash's claw from my shoulder and walking back to the others. She needed time alone, to gather her thoughts and courage…

* * * * * *

            Everyone was down…their mood and confidence was below critical level. I didn't know how I could tell, I just did. Flare and Charles aren't even together at the moment. Something has to be wrong. Maybe it's just me, maybe I'm paranoid.

            I glanced over towards Rocky, who was happily eating away at Pokémon food. No matter which way I looked at him, he was in a good mood, just some how, this hunk of rock was perky. Maybe I should ask him…

            "Rocky, can I ask you something?" I questioned, moving closer and sitting down beside him. He stopped eating and looked down at me. I must have been weird for such a big figure to look down at a small Pikachu. He smiled, and nodded. "What's it like in a Pokéball?" That question has been bugging me for a while. I was always wild until Ryna found me, and she would NEVER put a Pokémon in one of those balls. She finds that sort of thing disturbing.

            Again, Rocky smiled, not disturbed what so ever by the question.

            "Well, it's strange at first," he started, finishing off his Pokémon food. "You're like unconscious, but you aren't. you instincts are sharp, ready to fight upon the moment notice. Inside the ball, it feels like your eyes are closed, but they aren't. Darkness surrounds you."

            "Scary…" I whispered, shuddering by the sheer thought of such an experience.

            "Not really, time seems to go really fast in the ball. It's like you are sleeping, but you know you aren't. You don't have dreams, you sort of stare blankly at the darkness for a second, then you are called back out again."

            "I don't think I could ever get used to that…" Rocky shrugged, as much as a large rock could shrug.

            "We all have our ways," he commented, continuing his eating. I sighed, agreeing with that last statement.

* * * * * *

                "How much longer do we have to walk?" I complained, my paws aching. Hydra smiled lightly beside me. We were making steady pace, despite all the complaints.

            "Keep walking, Spark," Lin said, her weight really starting to get noticeable on my back.

            "Well, if you'd get off my back, I'd be able to walk faster," I told her, trying to shake her off, but she stayed firmly glued to me. The Pikachu giggled at my futile attempt.

            "Okay, I get the idea," she replied, leaping off and running ahead. I exhaled, happy to get that load off my back, literally.

            "Feeling better Spark?" Hydra asked, grinning. I gave him a friendly whack on the shoulder.

            "You try carrying her," I retorted. The others behind us laughed, or at least most of them. Yeah, guess it was a good idea, we could use the moral boost. Suddenly, shots rang out, Lin running back in a panic.

            "We've got company!" she yelled out, leaping on Ryna's shoulder. "Seems like we've just been discovered!" Everyone froze, hearing the faint shouting of humans and their orders to the Pokémon.

            "We need an escape plan, now!" I heard Sam shout, who was preparing for battle. Suddenly, Burner escaped from his Pokéball, spreading his wings high, uttering a loud howl.

            "Charles, Spark, Hydra, Lin, onto my back now," he ordered. "The rest of you, just hold onto my talons."

* * * * * *

            "But you're in no condition to fly! Let alone take passengers!" my master shouted. I didn't care, we needed an escape plan, and we were getting one.

            "I can do it," I said, without looking towards him. I could already feel the Pokémon climbing onto my back. "Tim, have faith, like how I always have faith in you." He instantly silenced. I didn't want to say that, but I needed to get out of here as fast as possible, even if it meant my life. I know Tim will understand.

            I stretched out my wings again, flexing them to make sure they were well enough to fly. I could feel the additional weight on my talons, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered now, except to keep Tim safe.

            "We're ready," the one called Ryna told me.

            "When ever you want to go," Charles said from above. I flex my wings one more time, then took off, trying my best to speed through the branches but make it safe for my passengers.

* * * * * *

            Well, this was the first time I was ever so high in the air. I held tightly to the Phoenix, not afraid of being burned since I was a water type. Still, falling off at this height would do no one any good.

            "Okay, everyone up there, your job is to keep and eye out for air patrols," Burner told us. We gladly accepted, if it meant our safety, sure, we'd do it. "If you can, try to throw them off course with some of your attacks."

            "Easier said then done," Spark muttered, looking around his section of the sky.

            "Live with it," Charles replied, also taking a section of the sky.

            "And how do you propose we distract these patrols?" Lin questioned, taking her zone. That's a good question, just HOW are we supposed to distract these patrols? Chances are we won't even be able to scratch whatever is coming for us.

            "Just try, that's all I'm asking," Burner answered, increasing speed. The wind was getting bitter, like it was slapping me across the face. I guess the speed is necessary to get out of this area fast.

            "We got incoming!" I shouted, seeing three helicopters behind us. They were obvious Team Rocket controlled by the giant 'R' symbol on the sides of each aerial unit. "I got one!" I yelled out, spraying the front window of one with waterpower, temporary blinding the pilot and forcing him to peel off for a few moments.

            "Take that!" Lin shouted, spraying a helicopter with electric power. The unit began to emit smoke, also forcing to peel of, permanently this time, or face destruction at the hands of a Pikachu. When you think about that, that's pretty sad. Ah well, I'm not complaining about anything. Duel fire power from both our fire types crippled the last one.

            I sighed, ready for the next squadron, whenever that might be.

* * * * * *

            "We've got more incoming!" I shouted out, panicking.

            "I don't see them!" Charles shouted back. His voice was becoming panic stricken, unable to find the targets.

            "Where are they Flare?!" Spark shouted.

            "They're down here…" Ryna whispered, looking below. Another helicopter below, but he was so far down that going to his altitude would mean no maneuverability, and would also mean no escape.

            "Burner, pull up!" Tim shouted, Burner obeying, but not before a massive cable flew upwards the wrapped around the Phoenix's neck. "Burner!" Tim shouted. The cable was slowly pulling back down to the ground.

            "Get…the cable off…" Burner whispered, losing energy quickly. I could hear it, Spark and Charles attempting to burn the cable off, but if anything, this cable may have been fire resistant.

            Come on Flare…you can do something….

            Can I? I was useless…I couldn't do anything…

            "I'm going to take that out," Tim said, hooking a wire to his suit. In a few seconds, he tied a triple pulley system to Burner's talon, then slipped the wire through out six pulleys.

            "Tim!" Ryna shouted, stopping the soldier from going down. "Good luck…" she whispered, Tim giving a two finger salute.

            "Just remember to pull me up," he replied, tossing the other end of the wire to Ryna. She nodded, Sam also grabbing onto the wire.

            Good luck…

* * * * * *

            I looked down, noticing Tim's new approach to things. I knew what he was going to do, but the time frame would be close for this kind of encounter. My master knew what he was doing, and I can only hope my Pokémon friends know too.

            "Spark, Charles, stop with the wire and get those 3 in front of us out of here," I said, with as much energy as I could muster the moment. I can tell both didn't want to stop, thinking I was going to let them all down.

            "Tim is handling the wire," I whispered. I could hear them sigh, feel them walking on my back, ready to stop the next squadron of helicopters. "Have faith my friends…like I do…"

* * * * * *

            The darkness pulsed, and I knew what was coming up. A dark spiral seemed to appear, sucking me back into the real world.

            "Rocky, go! Take out that propeller!" I nodded, flying back into the world, and landing with a thud onto the roof the helicopter. Before anything else could happen, I grabbed the propeller blade, stopping it instantly. With all my strength, I began to pull the blade out of its socket. I could hear Tim issue his next order.

            "Slasher, let's go! Hack this wire!" he commanded, releasing his Pokéball. The sound of the ball opening and the Pokémon appearing was all I needed to hear. Still we were losing altitude fast and Slasher better hurry the hell up. Adjusted my gaze, seeing the wire that held onto Burner still tight. Come on…hurry up and hack it up!

* * * * * *

            I could see it wasn't working. As much as Slasher sliced at the wire, it wouldn't break. I could see Tim urging him to keep on trying, but the Sandslash didn't have what it takes. I needed to help…but what could I do? I was useless…

            My eyes flowed down the side of the wire, noticing the gun if was attached to on the helicopter. Gun? If we destroyed the gun, we could escape. But, who would do that? I couldn't tell Tim, he was too far away, and everyone else was up above. Oh…I don't know!

            It doesn't matter now, Charles would do anything for me, I would do anything for him. I had to do something, I needed to get that gun. I slowly stood up, as much as I could while staying stable on this unruly ride.

            "Flare?!" Ryna shouted, holding Tim's wire to the best of her ability. I didn't care, I had to do this.

            "FLARE!!" Ryna shouted again, as I took to the air, leaping for the wire that held Burner. In a quick movement, I grabbed the wire, nearly losing my grip to the sudden change in direction. I held on with my dear life, sliding down. It was a matter of time.

            I could see Tim fly by, a look of disbelief on his part. I continued to slide, the friction was beginning to hurt. I don't care, I needed to do this. Almost there…

            I unleashed a Flamethrower, toasting the gunner and dislodging the gun from its location on the helicopter. I could hear it, the metal grinding and bending in sheer agony, as the weapon snapped from the vehicle. I knew I succeeded, Tim recalling his Pokémon quickly. Then…it happened…

            I was falling, the shock and the sudden slack on the wire sent me flying, then falling. I could feel the air under me, how it was going to hurt, but I knew I helped my friends…especially Charles.

            I could feel the darkness…death approaching…it was over.

Fin


	11. Island of Flame

****

Island of Flame

By: Theodore Leung

TheoLeung@Sprint.ca

Flare slowly regained consciousness, mumbling and muttering words. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing Charles leaning over her. Flare instantly awoke, surprised like heck.

"Flare, are you okay?" Charles asked. Flare examined herself, noting how she was still in one piece.

"I'm not…dead?" she asked, remembering what happened last. She was going to help Burner and everyone escape, then she remembered falling….then nothing. Charles smiled, walking over and giving the Flareon a warm, tight hug.

"You saved us," he whispered into her ear. Flare nodded, sniffling.

"I didn't think I'd make it…" she whispered back, afraid and scared. "I thought…"

"Don't think about it, just rest," Charles replied, letting go. Flare sniffed again, glanced over at the Charmander, then hugged him again, weeping into his shoulder. Charles was taken aback, but patted the Flareon's back, trying to calm her.

"I was so afraid…" she whispered, still crying. Charles remained silent, allowing the Flareon to sob into his shoulder.

* * * * * *

Ryna sighed, sitting back down on the chair outside Flare's room at the Pokémon Center. She noticed the Flareon up, and happy for her Charmander to be reunited with her. The Charmander stayed by her side for the entire time she was unconscious.

"You need some rest," Tim said, walking over. Ryna smiled lightly.

"I still have to thank you for saving Flare that day," she told him back. Tim nodded, opening his hand to her. The Pallet Town trainer took it, the soldier lifting her from her chair.

"Just say we're even," he replied, beginning to walk down the hallway. Ryna followed. "She did save Burner."

"And everyone else, we owe her more," Ryna continued, sighing. "I…just don't want to see her hurt. She's not really my Pokémon."

"Then who's Pokémon is it?" Tim asked, the two leaving the Center. The outside was smoldering hot, but that was the life of an island with a volcano on it. The life on Cinnabar Island.

"Oh, just a friend of mine from Glacier City," Ryna replied, staring at the sky. Glacier City and Cinnabar Island have such conflicting climate, but Ryna guessed that would be expected considering the locations of each. The trainer forced a smile, a weak one at that.

"Come on, I'll treat you for lunch," Tim offered. Ryna smiled again, accepting the invitation.

* * * * * *

Samantha sighed, leaning back against the bed. The room was like any other room in any other Pokémon Center. Still, a room was better then no room. Sam turned on the bed to stare out the window.

"Nice view…" she whispered, the sun sparkling through the glass. Spark slept on the ground beside the bed, while Lin and Hydra were playing around. Sam smiled at the sight of the two running around before sitting up on the bed. The trainer got to her feet, making her way towards the door.

"I'm going to go check on Flare and Charles," she told the Pokémon. They nodded, before continuing to play around, giggling like children.

* * * * * *

Sam entered the room, Flare still lying on the bed while Charles tended to her. Both looked up, happy to see the trainer.

"How are you feeling Flare?" the trainer asked. The Flareon nodded, holding Charles' hand. Sam smiled, seeing how nice it was to see the two back together.

"Now that I think of it, I don't know what happened after I fell," Flare said, a bit afraid of the experience. Charles looked up at Sam, concerned about telling her. "Please tell me," she pleaded. Sam sighed, nodding.

* * * * * *

"FLARE!!" Ryna shouted, nearly letting go of the wire that held Tim in the air. Her scream got the attention of all aboard the Phoenix, looking downwards. The four above stiffened, unable to come to terms with the events transpiring.

"Burner, descend!" Tim shouted, forcing himself farther down the wire. The firebird obeyed, forcing to go as far down as possible.

Flare kept falling and falling, almost upon the tree line. Charles looked way, helpless to do anything to save the Flareon.

"Lower!" Tim shouted, Burner descending even more. The soldier was still out of reach, by only a little bit. Ryna, in a desperate attempt told Sam to let go. The trainer gave a confused look, but did as told. Ryna also let go, Tim slipping, but not stopping his objective. He grabbed the Flareon, Ryna instantly grabbing the flailing wire before it ran out.

"Pull up Burner!" Charles shouted, getting back up. "We got to get out of here!" Burner nodded, ascending and speeding up Ryna and Sam slowly pulled the soldier back up, Ryna giving a sigh of relief for the rescue of the Flareon. Once Tim was safely back on, Burner sped up even more, blasting past the squadron of helicopters before any could react.

* * * * * *

"And here we are now," Sam concluded, now sitting on the side of the bed. Flare rubbed her forehead, still a bit sore.

"How long was I unconscious for?" she asked, holding Charles' hand tightly.

"About three days," the Charmander replied, a stare of bewilderment overcoming the Flareon.

"T-three days?" she stammered, unable to comprehend then length of time. "Oh…I'm sorry to worry all of you…" she whimpered, hugging Charles. The Charmander stroked her fur.

"It's okay…you're back now," he whispered. Sam sighed, getting up. She decided to give the two some time alone, until a doctor came in. It wasn't Nurse Joy, it was someone else. The man looked around, looking like he knew nothing.

"May I help you?" Sam asked the doctor. He quickly fixed his gaze on the female.

"Are you Samantha?" he asked, still looking around nervously. The question sounded more like a statement.

"Yes…" the trainer replied, trailing off. She glanced nervously back at the other two Pokémon, who got awfully quite.

"I have something for you," he replied. Sam fixed her gaze on the doctor once again, who was now taking out a syringe. The trainer took a step back, suddenly afraid.

"What do you want?" she asked, gripping onto the side of the bed. He slowly advanced onto the trainer.

"If you don't resist, this won't hurt a bit…" he whispered. He backed Sam into a corner.

"Get away from me!" Sam cried out. Charles didn't wait anymore, he jumped up and leaped onto the 'doctor', knocking both over. The doctor quickly pulled Charles away, then shot the fire type with a dart gun he had concealed.

"Charles!" Flare shouted, jumping from the bed, but was also so shot before she could do anything.

"What did you do?!" Sam yelled out.

"Only a sleeping formula my dear," he replied, shooting Sam as well. He staggered backwards, unable to believe what happened. She never had time to think, only to collapse onto the ground.

* * * * * *

The knock on the door startled all three Pokémon in the room. Spark opened one of his eyes, his ears picking up the intrusion, while the other two wondered who it was.

"Wouldn't they have the keys to the room?" Lin asked Hydra. The turtle shrugged.

"Maybe it's someone looking for Ryna or Sam," he replied. The two looked up at the door, hearing the lock being picked.

"Maybe they knocked for the heck of it," Lin suggested, hoping it was true. If a burglar was coming, then they were in trouble.

"I doubt it," Hydra replied, ready to spray who ever was breaking in. The creaking and clicking of the lock stopped, the door creaking open a little bit, then nothing. Spark stood up, walking over to join the others. Silence ensnared the room.

"What's going on?" the Growlithe whispered. The others shook their head, unable to figure it out.

As if on cue, a can was tossed into the room, similar to the one Des used back in Celestial City. All three panicked, the door closing as well.

"We got to get out of here!" Lin shouted, running towards the other end of the room. Still, none of the Pokémon had the ability to open the window or the door, and soon the grasp of the gas captured them, sending each into a deep slumber.

* * * * * *

Tim sighed, checking the time for possibly the tenth time. Ryna looked up at the soldier, though her head leaned against his shoulder. Tim forced a smile.

"What's the matter?" Ryna asked, worried for her friend.

"Nothing," he replied quickly, looking around. The two sat on a bench near the main street, waiting for something, though Ryna didn't know what.

"You can tell me," she insisted, yawning before hand. "I must not be getting enough sleep…" she whispered, leaning back against his shoulder.

"Just get some rest now, I'll take you back to the Center," Tim told Ryna, but she shook her head, yawning again.

"It's…okay, I'll…stay awake," she whispered, yawning again. "Or…maybe not…" she muttered, lying down on his shoulder, falling asleep. Tim sighed again. He didn't want to slip the sleeping powder into Ryna's drink, but orders were orders.

"I'm sorry…" he said to the sleeping girl, picking her up, a van pulling up on the street. In a few seconds, he was inside his escort and heading down the road towards HQ.

* * * * * *

"Good job with the mission Tim," he told his officer. Tim sighed, looking away from the tall, muscular man. He wore a pair of brown jeans and a white vest over his yellow T-shirt. The amber eyes were unusual for those who ever saw him for the first time, but people got used to it. "Are you displeased with something?"

"With all due respect, Commander Finn, I don't think I deserve anything," Tim replied, standing tall and at attention. The room the two stood in was small, metallic surfaces all around with no decorations. There was only one exit to the room: an automatic sliding door.

"With the success at Celestial City, you should be proud," Finn answered, patting the soldier on the shoulder.

"I did it with help, sir," Tim said, not moving a muscle. Finn grinned.

"Ah yes, the people and their Pokémon we captured today," he said, circling around the soldier slowly. "They have some meaning to us," he answered. "Nothing you should know about though." Tim remained silent, but his heart thought otherwise. "Dismissed."

"Yes sir," he replied, giving a salute, then walking out of the door. He marched back to his room of this massive base, underground of Cinnabar, where the Pokémon Research Center expanded. It was a secret society, a place where the most advanced Pokémon studies are conducted.

Tim walked by a hallway, starting in some windows where they were testing the abilities of the Pokémon. During the last three days, there has been a lot of talk about genetic engineering, specifically inserting Pokémon DNA into Human DNA.

Again, Tim was displeased with himself, relaxing his muscles in the confines of his own room.

"Why did I do it!?" he yelled to himself, punching the solid wall beside the door. "Why did I betray my friends?" he whispered, shedding tears. "Why…" he muttered. He looked over onto the night table, three Pokéballs sitting on top. "Oh Carter…what would you do?"

* * * * * *

Des leaned back against the chair, watching his two friends duke it out. Actually, Tim was arm wrestling another soldier, both held in one position. The other soldier was tall, wore a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. His glasses were steaming up with sweat, and he never went anywhere without that sun hat on him.

"You're mine Tim!" he shouted, slamming his hand onto the table. The grips were instantly released, the muscles relaxed. Tim rubbed his aching arm, smiling.

"Next time, Carter," he answered. Carter smiled back.

"Like you always say," he replied, wiping the steam of his glasses. "One of these days, you'll get me, don't worry," Carter continued, putting his glasses back on. Des shot back up from his chair, his elbows on the table.

"Ready for the mission today?" he asked his two companions. Both nodded enthusiastically. "That's good, no mess ups, this is the big one," he continued. Tim sighed, but Carter remained calm.

"It's going to be easy, don't worry," Carter replied, rolling a Pokéball on the table.

"I hope so," Tim muttered, his eyes down on the table.

"Hey, you don't have faith in me?" he asked in his big, macho tone. Tim and Des smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. This is easy," Tim replied, straightening up. "It'll be easy…"

* * * * * *

"CARTER!" Des shouted, his eyes fixed on the flaming mass they just annihilated. Tim was on the ground, barely able to escape the explosion. Carter wasn't as lucky. "CARTER!" Des shouted again, the crackling of the flame only heard through the night sky.

"Des…" Tim whispered, slowly getting up. Des faced him, his face tear stricken.

"How could you leave him in there?!" Des demanded, picking Tim up roughly by the collar. "HOW?!"

"He…ordered me…" Tim whispered, weak.

"Don't give me that crap!" Des yelled out, pushing Tim back onto the ground. "You left him there!"

"Des…listen…" Tim muttered, too weak to talk any louder.

"No, YOU listen!" Des shouted. "You left him in that flaming wreck!" Des screamed out, pointing in anguish to what was left of a Rocket base in a city. "You left him there! You betrayed him to save yourself! You selfish little bastard!"

"Des…please…" Tim whispered, clutching his wound.

"You betrayed him! How could you?" Des whimpered, falling to his knees. "How…" he muttered, slamming his fist onto the ground.

"Des…" Tim said softly, placing his hand onto the back of his friend.

"Get away from me!" he shouted, pushing Tim away. "You betrayed him! You betrayed our friendship…I'll never forgive you!" Des stood up, kicking Tim in the ribs. "I'd rather be with Team Rocket then be on the side of someone who would betray his own friends."

"Des…don't say that…" Tim whispered, losing all his energy and falling unconscious.

"Goodbye Tim," Des whispered, tossing his insignia away. "Next time we meet, we will be enemies…"

* * * * * *

"I've betrayed my friends once…" Tim whispered, crying. "I've betrayed them again…"

Tim fell onto his bed, crying into the pillow. "It's always orders over friends…"

"Carter, why did you tell me to leave?" Tim asked, facing the ceiling. "I didn't want to…but you told me anyway…you ordered me…why?"

"I would rather die with you then live like this…" Tim told the sky. "I'm better off dead, where I can do no harm to anyone else."

Tim removed his pendant from his neck, holding it in his hand tightly. "Why?" he asked, letting the pendant slip through his fingers, the chain being caught. The cross swung back and forth like a pendulum, twisting clockwise, then counter clockwise. With all those twist, Tim could see a image.

A image of Ryna smiling at him.

"I…betrayed you…" he whispered, gripping the pendant.

Fin


	12. Genetics

**Genetics**

**By: Theodore Leung**

TheoLeung@Sprint.ca

            Ryna slowly regained her consciousness, blinking groggily. She moved her arm, only to hear the clank of metals as her arm slammed against the metal binds that held her down. She opened her eyes, looking down.

            "What the?!" she exclaimed, chained down at the legs and wrists to a metal table. The Pallet Town trainer struggled to break free, but expended all her energy before achieving anything.

            "Don't bother," a voice said. Ryna looked over, seeing a well-built man. " A Snorlax couldn't break out of those even if it wanted to."

            "Who are you?!" Ryna demanded, trying to crack her binds.

            "Commander Finn, at your service," he replied, mocking a bow. "And you are called Ryna." Ryna stopped struggling, wondering how this man knew her name. "You friend Tim is quite informative." Ryna began her struggle again.

            "What did you do with him?!" she demanded, bruising her wrists in the process. The commander grinned, walking over to the table.

            "He's part of this organization, my lady," he told Ryna, silencing her instantly. "I suggest you get to know the environment, give you a feel for what to come." Ryna was about to protest, but the commander swiftly left, leaving the trainer bound to the table.

            "Where am I?" she asked herself, looking around as much as her bounded body could. The room was clean, with a metallic finish on the walls. The only other items in the room were a turned off light that hung over the table and a rolling platform that was attached to the table, with a large assortment of instruments. The instruments were well cleaned, and related to surgery one way or the other.

            "They can't be thinking…" she whispered, being terrified by such a thought. "They wouldn't open a human being, would they?" Her voice echoed throughout the room. Then, the lights went on, blinding the trainer. She couldn't resist, only close her eyes and stop as much as the light as possible.

* * * * * *

            Tim looked onto the screen, silent, at attention. The screen projected where Ryna lay, fighting against the light. Tim could make out the details, the females fist clenched, her, muscles tense, her body reacting negatively against the brightness. Tim turned his head, facing the commander who just entered the room.

            "Are you sure this is safe?" Tim asked, concerned for the tortured trainer.

            "It'll be okay," he replied, patting Tim's back. "Just get some rest, kid," he said. Tim forced a smile, nodding and leaving the room. Finn exhaled, lowering his calm, cool look.

            "Man, that kid is getting more suspicious," he muttered. He looked down at the screen, getting slight pleasure out of the fact he can finally finish something he started a long time ago.

* * * * * *

            Sam knocked against the door of the room, better yet, her cell. She sighed, angrily kicking the door lightly.

            "No point in expending too much energy," she told herself, sitting down on the bed provided. All there was in the room was this bed, which was quite comfortable considering the conditions prisoners are usually held in. She sighed, wishing she knew what happened to everyone else. She was worried about Flare and Charles, and hoping that everyone else escaped the fate she was in.

            "Sam," someone said, the door opening with a hiss as air seeped in. Samantha quickly turned around, seeing Tim standing at the door.

            "Tim?!" Sam exclaimed. He shook his head, grabbing Sam's arm and dragging her outside.

            "I rigged to cameras to make it look like you are still in there," he quickly said, rushing down the corridor. He soon approached his room, dragging the trainer in with him. The door closed, sealing with a magnetic lock. He took a pair of headsets on the table, hanging one to the other trainer. Tim put it on, Sam following his example. They could hear voices, one familiar to Sam.

            "Who is it?" Sam asked. Tim hushed her, motioning to her to only listen.

* * * * * *

            "What do you want?" Ryna hissed, keeping her eyes on Finn whom was circling the room. The commander grinned, flicking a scalpel in his hand.

            "Do you ever wonder where that pendant comes from?" Finn asked, ignoring Ryna's question. The trainer looked down at where her diamond shaped pendant hung, glistening in the light. Ryna grew up with that item, never leaving her neck. Much like Sam and probably Tim as well now that she thought about it. "I guess not, considering you were too young back then."

  
            "What do you know?" Ryna asked, more calm, interested despite the predicament she was in. Again, the commander smiled, placing the scalpel back on the table.

            "We specialize in genetics around here," he answered, grasping Ryna's pendant. "Specifically merging Pokémon DNA with Human DNA." He let go of the diamond shaped pendant.

            "That's inhumane!" Ryna exclaimed. Again, Finn smirked.

            "You should be talking my dear," he replied. Ryna cursed, unable to figure what the man was talking about. "You're a living example of Human-Pokémon DNA." Ryna's heart skipped a beat for a second.

            "You're joking," she muttered, forcing a faint laugh.

            "No joke, you were genetically altered when you were just a mere baby," Finn said, getting more serious.

            "That's not possible," she whispered in disbelief.

            "It is," he replied, walking around the room again. "Your parents were scientists in this facility, as was Tim's and Sam's. They worked on the project. Their children were the first to ever properly be fused with Pokémon DNA, giving them the ability to talk and listen to Pokémon. However, the quantity of DNA infused was not great, thus not giving you the power to use Pokémon attacks."

            "You have to be joking…" Ryna answered weakly, bur was unable to 'not believe'. Somewhere, she knew in her heart that it was true. It was there, she just didn't want to accept it.

            "Our studies also led us to believe that all Pokémon had hidden attributes and abilities that were sealed away for some unknown reason," he continued. "In order to release them, our team concluded that a certain alloy could be used as a catalyst to reveal the powers of the Pokémon. All the Pokémon had to do was be within a certain distance of the alloy."

            "My pendant…is that alloy?" Ryna asked, bewildered. She couldn't take much more of this. She didn't want to believe any of it, but she knew she had to accept it.

            "Yes, it is," Finn replied, grasping the pendant again. "Unfortunately, we only had enough minerals to make four pendants," he continued, releasing the diamond. "One was lost with one of our operatives in a mission a while back. Well, it doesn't matter, we have our remaining three pendants now."

            "But…why was I taken away from here?" the Pallet Town trainer asked, glancing over at Finn for an answer. The commander exhaled, stopping in front of the trainer.

            "Your parents saw the so called 'error' in their methods, and decided to escape," he continued. "Tim's parents were stopped near the beginning, sacrificing themselves to give the other two some time to escape. Your parents as well as Sam's never made it, but had enough time to summon their Pokémon and take you and Sam to safety. We were not able to track since they were outfitted with jamming devices. We could only hope that we found both of you one day. Strange how both of happened to be found together, despite being carried away in opposite directions."

            "Strange things happen in life…" Ryna whispered, closing her eyes. She held back the tears. "I don't suppose you know anything about Sarpal, do you?" Ryna asked, opening her eyes. Finn gaze her a quizzical look.

            "Project Sarpal was a project from our rival in Glacier City," he answered, unafraid of giving away any secrets. "They boasted in being able to merge enough DNA into a human to give the experiment Pokémon powers, except 'someone' leaked out the information to Team Rocket, who got hold of the project. Of course, they slipped up, and the project was lost to all."

            "So that's what happened…" Ryna thought to herself. "Might as well pump as much information out of this guy as possible…" Ryna looked up, her eyes fixated on Finn. "What's the Cinnabar Special Forces?"

            "You sure know a lot, and ask a lot too, child," he replied, smiling. "The force was created to oppose Team Rocket on all levels. We never liked them, and the people wanted something to stop them, so here's where we come in: a group of soldiers infused with Pokémon DNA to fight the enemy. Team Rocket may have already expanded to take the entire world by now it we didn't intervene. Unfortunately, we have let to determine the location of their HQ."

            "You're not afraid of giving away information, are you?" Ryna asked, grinning. She slowly regained her strength and composure of the course of each lecture. Finn grinned back.

            "Only because I have a proposition for you," he said. Ryna's grin faded, wondering what the proposition was. "I'd like you to join the forces," he said bluntly.

            "Me?" Ryna asked, again in a state of disbelief.

            "Yes, with your abilities, it would be much easier to fight Team Rocket," he said. Ryna silenced, looking away.

            "I wouldn't want to join your organization," she replied a straightforward tone.

            "Why not?" Finn asked, taking a step towards her.

            "It's because of what you do," she said, still looking away. "You fight Team Rocket, fine I can live with that. Genetically alter your own troops for your own purposes? Sorry…I don't think I can stand that…" Finn was silent, thinking of another way to persuade her.

            "The alternative is to stay locked up in the facility for the rest of your life, being a test subject for all the scientists around," he said, in a somewhat menacing voice. Ryna quieted down, examining her options. Well, the options weren't too good on her part.

            "I'd rather be an experiment then fight with such an inhumane group," she replied bitterly. Finn sighed, looking away.

            "Suit yourself child," he replied, leaving the room. Ryna sighed now, wondering if she did the right thing.

* * * * * *

            Samantha took off her headset, confused about everything. She rubbed her head, her mind aching with all the facts.

            "Did I hear that properly?" she asked Tim, unable to comprehend the depth of the situation. Tim exhaled, nodding. 'Maybe it wasn't a good thing to slip that device into Finn's pocket,' Tim thought.

            "We need to get out of here," he said, standing up. Sam nodded, also standing up.

            "I need my Pokémon first," she said, placing the headset on the table.

            "Already done," Slasher replied, who was now out in the open. Sam looked down, seeing the Sandslash standing beside an open vent, Flare, Charles, Lin, Spark, and Hydra crawling out of it. Tim grinned, happy that his Pokémon succeeded in the task at hand.

            "Everything else set?" Tim asked, kneeling down.

            "Rocky is installing the last of the explosives in the vents," Slasher reported. As if on cue, Rocky rolled right into the room, saluting and giving his report.

            "Explosives set and armed!" he replied sharply. Tim nodded, happy to see all tasks are done.

            "Man, you have something with using vents in your strategies," Sam commented, making Tim fluster a bit. The Pokémon giggled.

            "I guess it's because it is the best way to surprise the enemy," he answered. "But enough with that, time to brief you all on the plan."

            "Yeah, let's get to it," Sam replied, sitting down at the table. Tim sat down as well, the Pokémon clustering around.

            "Like before, the map is laid out on these headsets," Tim started, handing everyone a set similar to the one used at Celestial City. "Our main objective is to free Ryna from her prison. Afterwards, it's a simple matter of making a bee-line for the exit, following the trail marked on the map."

            "Why this path though?" Lin asked, studying the map thoroughly. Despite the images whirling by, she was able to comprehend the map.

            "Rocky and Slasher have set up explosive charges through out the path we are taking," Tim answered. "Each red dot on the path is an impact point. After we pass the point, and explosion will rock the corridor and seal it to prevent pursuit."

            "And if they appear in front of us?" Spark questioned, hoping this plan was as fool proof as the one in Celestial City.

            "Try to brush past them, disable as many as possible, and blow the corridor behind us as fast as possible," Tim answered like he recited the passage a million times over.

            "Fun…" Hydra muttered sarcastically.

            "Once outside, we get Burner to fly us off the island," Tim concluded. "He has been outfitted with jamming technology, so we can not be caught on radar."

            "Sounds simple enough," Sam replied, browsing through the map. The maze of corridors was scary. "What happens if we get lost?"

            "The map is auto programmed to give you the best way to get back on track if we are separated," Tim answered, turning off his map and setting the headset down. "It's really simple," he added. "And dangerous," Tim thought to himself.

            "No time to think about that Flare…" Flare told herself, thinking about the consequences of comrades falling in combat. "When do we leave?"

            "In about 3 hours, once everyone is rested up and rea-…" Tim stated, but was interrupted by a loud banging against the door.

            "Open the door Tim!" someone shouted. "We know you have prisoners in there!"

Fin


	13. May Your Soul Rest

****

May Your Soul Rest

By: Theodore Leung

[TheoLeung@Sprint.ca][1]

"Open up Tim!" the soldiers shouted, banging loudly on the door. "Surrender peacefully now, or be shot a traitor!"

"My ass…" Tim cursed under his breath, quickly suiting up in his vest. He quickly opened the closet, removing a bandolier of grenades from the shelf, grabbing a Close Assault Weapon, and additional ammo for the weapon. Sam would've wonder how the commanders here let the soldiers have a mini armory in their room if the situation wasn't as tense. Tim forced the door open slightly, rolling a grenade out the door. None of the soldiers noticed the little pineapple shaped device until it hit the foot of a soldier, detonating.

"Let's go!" Tim shouted, opening the door and spraying the corridor with his CAW, visibility to a low from the smoke. Everyone else ran past behind him, making their way towards their first priority. Tim walked, following up at the end of the line, still firing suppression fire. In the end, Tim used another grenade to keep the soldiers down.

* * * * * *

Ryna looked up from her position on the table, hearing gunfire in the hallways. The shots slowly got closer, until it seemed like it was outside the door.

"Ryna!" Sam shouted, the door sliding open.

"What took you so long?" Ryna asked, happy to see her friends again. Tim ran in, tossing yet another grenade into the hallway. After a quick examination of the room, Tim found the switch he was looking for, flipping it. The locks that held Ryna down opened, setting the trainer free. Ryna instantly leaped to the floor, massaging the pain in her wrists. Lin quickly perched herself onto Ryna's shoulder, happy to be with her again.

"Hate to break the reunion, but we need to split!" Tim shouted, lobbing another grenade down the hallway. He was running out of grenades fast. Sam nodded, tossing Ryna a headset before running out, followed by her Pokémon. Ryna quickly equipped the headset and followed, Tim taking the end of the line again. The Special Forces Soldier quickly loaded another cartridge into his weapon, turning the next corner.

* * * * * *

"Spark, Flamethrower!" Sam commanded, the Growlithe unloading his blast into the nearby Raichu that stood in their way.

"Charles, Flamethrower!" Ryna also commanded, the Charmander flaming the opposing Ivysaur. Only a Nidoking and Nidoqueen stood in their way. "Flare, Charger!" Ryna commanded, the Flareon massing firepower. Before either Nido' could react, Flare blasted through them, the energy stored knocking both over in a one hit KO. Flare nearly fainted once she came to, expending too much energy over the past few minutes. Charles and Spark took out their opponents, rushing forward the assist the Flareon.

"Hey, look out!" Lin shouted, a Golem leaping towards them. None of the fire types had time to react.

"I've got him!" Hydra shouted, spraying out a stream of water at the Golem, knocking sending the Golem flying backwards and against the metal wall. A one hit KO.

"Flare, you okay?!" Charles exclaimed, worried sick.

"I'll…be okay…just weak…" she replied, forcing a very faint smile.

"Ryna, take care of it!" Sam shouted, running past. "Spark, Hydra, we're securing the next area!" Both Pokémon nodded, running forward to catch up. Ryna ran forward, kneeling down beside Flare.

"Lin, back Sam up!" Ryna commanded, not looking up. The Lin gave a mock salute, and quickly joined the others. "Charles…she'll be okay," Ryna said, lifting the Flareon up. Charles gave a sigh of relief. Tim came running up from the previous corridor, his Pokémon following. An explosion followed, the sound of falling metal echoed down the bullet-ridden corridor. Ryna quickly got to her feet, nodding to Tim, and continued to run down the corridor, Tim taking the back lines again.

* * * * * *

Ryna was now carrying Lin as well as Flare, both exhausted from using too much energy at once. Samantha was forced to carry Hydra around, who had his share of the action taking out at least 15 consecutive Rock/Ground types.

"Makes you wonder of those they have around here!" Ryna shouted to Sam, inquiring about the Rock/Ground type problem.

"Well, hope there's no more. Hydra can't fire another shot off!" Sam replied. Spark and Charles ran ahead, ready to secure the next area. Tim caught up with the two females, discarding his empty CAW.

"Not much farther!" he told them. Rocky and Slasher ran behind him, Rocky using as many Earthquakes behind them to slow down the enemy. Suddenly, Spark went flying backwards, slamming into Slasher and knocking both over. The three trainers stopped in their tracks, Sam and Tim helping up their Pokémon. Ryna looked ahead, seeing yet another Golem to be knocked out.

"We don't have a water type though…" she whispered. Charles evaded the attacks of the Golem, who was trying to punch the fire type down. It was only a matter of time before the Golem hit Charles, sending him slamming against the wall. "Charles!" Ryna shouted out, the Charmander staggering back to his feet. The Golem smirked, rushing to finish the job.

"Nova Barrage!" Ryna commanded, afraid off losing her friend. Charles stood up straight, unleashing a Fire Blast, hitting the Golem square on. The rock staggered backwards, brushing the flame off himself. It didn't stop, another Fire Blast slammed against the Golem, then another, then another. The Golem backed up against the wall, obviously in pain. Charles sealed the battle with another three Fire Blasts, in a triangular formation that slammed against the Golem, knocking him out for good. Ryna exhaled, glad to see Charles still with her. Tim and Sam caught up with Ryna, both carrying Slasher and Spark respectively.

"Our Pokémon are getting tired," Sam said, massaging one of the multiple wounds on Spark.

"We have to keep on going," Ryna said, continuing to run down the hallway. "Our Pokémon are in this state because of us! We can't let them down!" The other two nodded, continuing their run for the exit.

* * * * * *

"Almost there!" Tim shouted, lobbing his last grenade behind the trio. "Next corridor, then we're gone!" Tim detonated the next impact point, their pursuers were perusing no more. The three ran around the next corner, only to be stopped by a quintet of Wartortles.

"Oh man, we have nothing to take these turtles out…" Sam muttered. They exit was right beyond the turtles, but being able to battle five of them with only a fire type and rock/ground type, the odds dropped drastically.

"They're mine," Tim muttered, stepping forward with Rocky. "Rock-an'-Roll time," he said, the Graveler nodding. The rock curled up into a ball, then with one great force, shot forward like a bowling ball ready to strike down the pins. The Wartortles unleashing a floor of water, but it didn't stop the Graveler from coming, though greatly weakening him. The Graveler slammed against the center Wartortle, but before the turtle was whacked away, the Graveler exploded, the blast radius engulfing all of them. The smoke blasted down the corridor, blinding and suffocating everyone for a few moments before it cleared. Tim wafted the smoke away, recalling the now unconscious Graveler to his Pokéball.

"Time's tight, but we might still be able to make it," Tim whispered to himself. He beckoned his comrades forward. "Let's go!" The three rushed forward, Sam making it to the door first. She quickly kicked it open, sunlight shinning through the exit like a ray of hope. Sam quickly left the premises of the facility. Tim smiled, happy to escape.

"No you don't!" the man shouted, tackling Tim. The two went sprawling both slamming against the metal wall harshly. "Think you can get away that easily?" Finn asked, getting to his knees. Tim rubbed the blood off his lip, gritting his teeth.

"Ryna, Sam, go! I'll take care of this!" Tim shouted, the two trainers stopping in their tracks.

"But…!" Ryna protested, but Tim quickly silenced her.

"I'll be fine! Just go!" Tim shouted, getting to his feet. The fact he was saying these words shaken his very foundry of existence, recalling something he didn't ever want to recall. The soldier closed his eyes, looking back at Ryna. "Catch!" he shouted, tossing Slashers' and Rocky's Pokéball at her. The Pallet Town trainer caught the two, surprised.

"What are you doing?!" Ryna shouted, taking the balls and clipping them to her belt.

"I'll be fine…just leave…" Tim whispered. Ryna never heard, but knew what he said. She was saddened, somehow knowing something was wrong, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Come back alive!" Ryna shouted out, running out of the door. Soon after she left, the steel door closed, like an omen of fate being sealed. Tim closed his eyes again, facing Finn.

"Are you done yet?" Finn asked bitterly. He took a swing at Tim, but the soldier expertly evaded the attack. "Good," he continued. "I was wondering when the sappiness would die." Tim grinned, raising his fists.

"What's the matter commander?" Tim asked, smirking. "Afraid of losing your experiments?" Finn curled his fist angrily, taking another rage-full swing at his ex-officer, contacting with air yet again. Again, Tim smirked, seeing his former commanding officer in the state he was in. "Hey Burner, come out!" Tim shouted, releasing the Pokémon for his ball. The bird barley fit into the corridor, forced to lay flat in order to fit into the tight confines. "Flamethrower Finn," the soldier ordered. Any other human would've been panicking and wide eyed in a situation like this. Finn only smirked, quickly grabbing Tim and holding him in an arm lock.

"Go ahead bird, Flamethrower me," Finn threatened, holding Tim up as a human shield. "You're going to have to burn through him first."

"Do it, Burner," Tim ordered, his voice calm despite the seriousness of the situation.

"I can't hurt my master…" the Phoenix replied, holding back his flames.

"Burner, do it!" Tim ordered harshly.

"I won't!" Burner said defiantly. He shook his head, looking away. Finn smirked.

"Looks like you're Pokémon don't obey you," Finn said. Tim only smiled.

"Ah well," he replied. "We're all dead anyway." As if on cue, a massive explosive rocked the entire facility, the grinds of the crying steel and screams of destroyed devices echoed through out the base. Finn looked around frantically, panicking.

"You rigged the reactor with explosives?!" he demanded, not like it was any use to either.

"Bingo," Tim replied, smirking.

"But that means…" Burner replied quickly, knowing he will survive the heat and flames, but not his master. It didn't matter, the flame jet blasted through the corridor, scorching all in the path.

"Carter…this seems so familiar…" Tim whispered, the flames of death embracing him.

_"Tim, go!" Carter shouted, pushing the fellow soldier away. "I'll take care of this!"_

"But…!" Tim protested, only to be silenced. Carter pushed his friend away again.

"I'll be fine! Just go!" he shouted, rushing headlong into the enemies. Tim only watched with horror as the battle went on. Tim was about to cry, but held it back, following Carter's last instructions and leaving the facility.

"Yeah…those words are so familiar," Tim said, wondering how fate could've brought those same words back to this day. It didn't matter, Tim lost consciousness, his skin incinerating in the heat.

_"I won't betray anyone any more…"_

* * * * * *

"TIM!!" Ryna shouted, running towards the door. The flame jet shot out of the their exit point, the door blasting outwards and against the opposite wall in the alley with a loud bang, charred beyond recognition. The trainer would've ran into the flames if Sam didn't knock the girl down and pinned her.

"Ryna! We have to go!" Sam shouted.

"But Tim!" Ryna whimpered.

"Snap out of it!" Sam exclaimed, slapping the trainer harshly. "His sacrifice means nothing if we don't get out of here!" Ryna sniffled, rubbing her face, nodding. Samantha helped her up, the two making headway for the port to leave the island.

* * * * * *

Samantha looked up from her spot on the ocean liner. She noticed Ryna on the bow of the ship, leaning on the railing, head in her arms.

"Poor gal…" Sam whispered, knowing how it felt to lose someone.

"There was something between those two," Spark said, brushing against Sam's leg. "Something that has just shattered, taking her heart with it."

"I know…" Sam replied, patting the Growlithe. She sighed, leaving the trainer to be alone.

* * * * * *

"Tim…" Ryna whispered, holding her diamond shaped pendant. The night sky was young, full of beauty and freedom, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered to her now. She didn't even care if she fell off the boat and drowned in the sea. Nothing would bring her back to her previous self.

"Ryna…" Sam said, walking up beside her. She leaned over the railing. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Whatever…" Ryna replied bluntly and emotionlessly. Sam silenced. The two stood there, at the bow of the ship for eternity, until Ryna spoke up.

"Take care of Charles, Flare, and Lin for me," Ryna said effortlessly, leaving the location. Sam turned around and was about to protest, but the girl already disappeared, somewhere on the confines of the ship.

"Ryna…" she whispered, sighing.

* * * * * *

"Slasher, Multi Impact!" Samantha shouted. The Sandslash buried into the ground, the Scyther senses sharpening, ready to strike at the Sandslash once it revealed its self.

"Get ready, Scyther," the trainer commanded. The landed opened up, not in one location, but in ten. The Scyther was instantly confused as 10 Sandslashes leaped at him. The bug Pokémon swung at one of the Sandslashes, but the image dissipated the remaining nice slamming into him. Slasher pinned the Scyther to the ground, winning the match.

"Great job, Slasher," Sam whispered, exhaling. Samantha continued to train with her Pokémon, heading for wherever challenge presents its self. Stadium always looked like a good prospect.

"Ryna…I hope you're okay…" Samantha whispered, not seeing her since their last conversation on ocean liner. She looked down at her remaining five Pokémon. 

Rocky felt the loss of his trainer. Flare and Charles were happy together, but always thought about Ryna. Spark and Hydra served faithfully to their mistress. As for Slasher, he fought on with Sam in memory of his beloved trainer.

"Come on, let's move on," Sam said, continuing down the trail towards wherever destiny wanted her.

* * * * * *

Ryna was silent, sitting in Viridian Forest. She glanced around, smiling a bit reminiscently about the location. This was the same place she sat when waiting for Charles to catch up near the beginning of her adventure. The trainer from Pallet stood up suddenly, her instincts telling her something.

"Ryna!" the tiny voice shouted. Ryna looked around, then beneath her, seeing Lin standing in front of her. The Pikachu smiled, leaping onto the trainer's shoulder.

"Lin?! But how did you find me?" Ryna exclaimed, surprised, but happy to see her Pokémon again.

"I left Sam to go home," Lin said, getting comfortable on Ryna's shoulder. "And from there, something just told me to come here, like you were calling out to me." She grinned, latching onto Ryna's arm. "It's strange, but I'm not complaining," she said happily.

"I guess not," Ryna replied, hugging the Pikachu. Lin purred, reunited with her trainer.

Ryna stopped, looking up at the trees above. Lin twitched her ears, wondering what was happening.

"It's quite…" Ryna whispered, not hearing the simple chirps of Pidgy's or the scuttle of Caterpie's. Her gaze ascended, until it landed on something, making her drop Lin. "Is it?" she whispered. Lin shook her head of dizziness, then also looked up.

"It is…" she whispered, starting in amazement.

"Burner…it's you…" Ryna whispered, noticing something different. The Phoenix perched on the branches didn't move, didn't speak, only stared. He cawed slightly, then began to take off. "Burner, wait!" Ryna shouted, noticing something else.

The Phoenix carried a cross-shaped pendant on his neck.

"Burner!" Ryna shouted again, the bird taking off and heading north.

"We going after Burner?" Lin questioned, leaping back onto the trainer's shoulder.

"That wasn't Burner…that was Tim…" Ryna whispered, her thoughts muddled.

"Tim?" Lin asked, wondering if her trainer has gone wacko.

"Tim's soul is in Burner…" Ryna whispered, ignoring the Pikachu and running north, hoping beyond hope to catch up with the Phoenix.

"Oh god Tim, don't leave me like this…" Ryna whispered, her mind in a state of confusion.

_"I'm sorry," _a voice told her, a voice very familiar.

Fin

****

Author's Note:

Well, that officially ends this series of fics. I guess I left the series in a bit of a hang though. If all goes well, I'll begin production of Series 2, where Ryna begins her search for Tim/Burner, Lin willing to follow no matter what. Anyway, I'll try to get started on Series 2 ASAP. Hope you enjoyed Series 1!

Being as it may the end of Series 1, might as well put a disclaimed up. Pokémon and all is owned by Nintendo, used without permission. All fan characters and new attacks belong to me, Theo Leung. If you wish to use any of them, please contact me at the e-mail address given. Permission will most likely be granted, however, a timeline of what period you use the character (i.e., five years after Ash left Pallet Town to begin his journey) may be required, to make characters coincide with timelines from other fics.

Also, it has come to my attention that the second legendary firebird in Gold/Silver is called a Phoenix and does not evolve from a Moltres. Burner is an 'unofficial' Phoenix in the sense that he does not have a new name to fit his new form. I may write another name for him if and when I continue into Series 2. All other information that may conflict with Gold/Silver is out of my power. I apologize for any misunderstandings that my fic may cause with the release of G/S.

   [1]: mailto:TheoLeung@Sprint.ca



End file.
